


What We Have

by shockandlock



Category: One Piece
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no secret that relationships place a lot of pressure on people, and that only gives Ace more reason to leave the Moby Dick Thatch's murder. Little does he know that Marco is coming after him to bring him home, but Marco himself has his own mess of emotions to sort out, and there's no way he can bring Ace back if he doesn't. It takes time to figure everything out, but can they do it before they reunite? My submission for OPbigbang 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for opbigbang! Thank you to my amazing partner jocos-ity and the lovely lunarshores for being my beta! It's been a long six months, but we're finally to this stage and I'm super excited. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Marco**

"Are you sure? We can send someone else, son."

"I'm sure, Pops. I need to do this," Marco replied, staring straight back into Pops's eyes with firm determination. "I know what could happen to Ace if he is left alone. You know that as well."

There was an uncharacteristically dark look that lurked behind Whitebeard's eyes. Of course he knew what could happen, and he would do anything to prevent it. That's why they needed to go after Ace.

"I know that you don't want to lose another son, especially Ace," Marco continued, smiling fondly, but this gesture was not completely genuine. Danger still lurked, and he could not afford to relax and reminisce over memories of Ace first joining the crew. "I don't think the others could handle losing him either.

"And what about you, son?" Pops asked, raising an eyebrow.

Marco's smile faltered and eventually, it dropped away completely. Apparently, Pops had noticed that his statement left out one particular person: Marco himself. He was foolish for thinking that such a thing could get past their father-  _his_ father. They had known each other for a long time, and Marco  _was_ his first son, after all.

He opened his mouth, unsure of what to say. "I can't lose him either," he finally responded. He really could not, but he was not quite sure why he had been so hesitant to answer. Something in his heart questioned his own words. Why  _had_  he separated himself from the others in his speech? It was strange considering his relationship with Ace, which was probably why Pops noticed.

"I thought so," Whitebeard voiced, though it seemed as if he was not disclosing everything he was thinking, though whatever it was, he was not choosing to disclose it. "Even if you were doing this of your own accord, I doubt I would be able to stop you anyways. Gurarara!"

"And why would you say that, yoi?"

"People of your attitude are unstoppable."

"It's my  _job_  to do this."

"That's not what I meant."

Marco tuned out his surroundings, giving himself a moment to think. Attitude? He was acting as he should be: responsible. If Pops was not speaking of this, then what  _was_ he speaking of? Something began nagging Marco in the back of his mind, telling him that he was inadequate. If he truly  _was_ Pops's son, then how come he could not decipher his cryptic words? Asking once more would be useless because if he knew Pops well enough…

"You wouldn't give me an answer even if I asked again. Would you?"

"You know me in that respect, I see," Whitebeard grinned. Marco glared, much to Whitebeard's amusement. "Leave when you must, my son. But say goodbye to your brothers and sisters first."

Marco nodded in respect to the request. "I will, yoi. I don't want to worry them, especially Izo and Haruta." He turned around to leave the room, but was stopped by Whitebeard's words.

"Just a moment, Marco," Pops said. Marco took his seat once more. "If you encounter Marshall D. Teach, I do not want you to face him. Understand. We will face him together. Understand?"

Marco nodded, noting how formally Pops referred to their former family member. "I understand."

"Good. You may leave now. And do not worry, my son." He paused, expression softening. "You will find your answer soon enough."

"You're leaving?" Haruta had been standing right outside the door, waiting for Marco to finish his conversation with their father.

Marco reached out to ruffle her hair. "I need to get Ace back," he explained. "I need to protect our family."

"Yeah, yeah," Haruta said. "Because you're the responsible one. Right? But who'll do all the paperwork when you're gone?"

Of course Haruta would ask about that at a time like this. "Since I'm leaving so suddenly, paperwork will be split between the remaining division commanders," Marco stated bluntly. Most likely Haruta was trying to get out of work, which was to be expected from her.

"Aw, but-"

"Haruta." One stern call of the name was enough to get the younger pirate to stop. "Alright, alright. I'll stop. Be safe. Okay? Bring Ace back home for us."

He nodded. "Don't worry, yoi." Her concern was only natural since she was close to both Thatch  _and_ Ace (they had been quite the prankster trio). "I'll be back soon."

"Just as I expected."

Marco raised an eyebrow at the crossdresser.

"Now, don't give me that look," Izo chided, pointing into his face. "You're quite predictable, I must say."

"Thanks."

"Ever the sarcastic one."

"Why is everyone expecting me to leave?" Other crew members had made similar remarks when he told them of his mission.

Izo shrugged, but Marco figured that he already knew the answer. "True, it would be more predictable if you were to stay and handle your responsibilities, not everyone appreciates the extra paperwork, you know, and by that I mean  _nobody_."

Marco rolled his half-lidded eyes. Complaints, complaints, but they were inevitable.

"But let's just say you're the biggest worrywart in our family, especially about our little flame."

Marco didn't comment about how ridiculous that nickname still was.

"Besides, let's not forget about your…  _disagreement_  in the infirmary earlier." Judging by Izo's tone of voice and his glare, he was still mad about the incident. He and Ace  _had_ been fighting in front of their brother's dead body after all, which was incredibly disrespectful. Marco could not apologize enough to Thatch, and he wasn't sure how well an apology would go over right now with Izo considering his feelings toward Thatch. Well, he might as well come out with it.

"You're still mad. Aren't you?"

" _Very."_

Marco sighed. What was he expecting?

"And I'll still be angry until I hear the apology from  _both_  of your mouths."

No doubt he was talking about Ace.

Suddenly, Izo began shooing him out of the room. "Wait, Izo! I-"

"Yes, yes. You came to tell me not to worry, hm? Now go and get our little brother, Marco, if you really wish to apologize."

Marco wanted to leave quietly, but such things were not possible on the Moby Dick. News of his departure spread rapidly, leaving a significant number of crew members to see him off. Pops had moved to his usual seat too, but no words were exchanged between them. They had already said all they needed to say.

Some were worried for him as well as Ace, but they had faith that Marco would be able to carry out his mission efficiently. Some gave him sly looks, and he could guess what those were about.

Marco did not know how long this would take, but he would carry it out as soon as possible. And he would start in Paradise.

* * *

**Ace**

Ace drew his dark coat around his muscular body to protect himself from the frigid air of one of the Grand Line's winter islands. He was never much affected by the cold, but nagging words ran through his mind, preventing him from foregoing the winter gear, though gloves and a scarf remained absent from his attire. The only thing that stood out from it was his obnoxious, orange hat that sat upon his head as always. His torso still remained bare under the coat, exposing his proudly inked skin to no one at all.

_"I don't care if you're made of fire and that you don't get cold because temperatures don't affect you. Put on a coat, or you'll catch a cold, yoi,"_ he heard in his ears.

"I'm fine, Marco! Calm down," he shot back instinctually. Then, he snapped his head up in realization. Marco was not there with him. If the man had been here, he would have nagged Ace more. If the man had been here, he would have draped the thickest blanket he could find over his shoulders. Marco was far away. Marco was in the New World. Marco was back on the Moby Dick with Pops and everyone else. Everyone else except Thatch.

And Teach as well. Couldn't forget about him. Not at all. He was the whole reason that Ace was away from the ship and the crew. And once again, he could hear Marco's voice yelling at him to stay, pleading with him not to go.

God, he missed Marco.

Ace shook his head, denying the very thought. He didn't know why he missed the man so much. He was supposed to be angry at him. Ace was the one who wanted to leave so badly, especially after everything that happened along with Thatch's death. Facts were facts. He had to do this. Teach killed Thatch, his brother. Teach was a dirty traitor, a backstabber. Furthermore, Teach had changed his name to  _Blackbeard_ : a disrespectful and disgusting rip-off of their father's name. How disgusting.

Ace had done what he could to obtain information on the bastard's whereabouts. He had several different trails he could follow (thanks to some of Whitebeard's informants and a few other things he heard along his journey), and he already debunked a few of them. And unfortunately, this lead in Drum was just about ready to run cold. Ace laughed bitterly at the pun.

There were still signs that Teach  _had_ been to the winter island though. Even with the Striker, a vessel built for speed, Ace had been too slow to catch him. Drum had already witnessed Teach's destructive power (no doubt obtained from that Devil Fruit) when Ace arrived. He had cursed when he saw the wreckage. Though some time already passed since the attack, the inhabitants of the island were still recovering. Maybe if he were faster he would have been able to prevent any form of the tragedy. Then again, the king of this country was cowardly enough to run away from this country and abandon his people, so his disgusting behavior is what was really at fault here.

Still, Ace couldn't help but feel responsible for everything happening surrounding the traitor. Teach had been a member of his division and one of the members, and sadly, one of his closest members. They often talked over dinner about small things. Ace would listen intently. It was always interesting to hear about his brothers' lives. Teach would smile and laugh, exposing the gaps in his teeth and spraying bits of cherry pie everywhere. One could say it was disgusting, but no one minded aboard the Moby Dick. The two had been friends as well as brothers. Teach showed no signs of malice or betrayal before, but his true nature revealed otherwise. He was a power hungry bastard through and through.

That's why Ace was doing this: going after Teach to capture him. Or kill him (he would prefer the killing part after what he did to Thatch). Pops and all of the crew (especially Marco) tried to hold him back, but they had no reason to. Ace was merely taking responsibility. This was rooted in his division, so it was his problem to deal with. It was his job to see to Teach's punishment- the revenge for his crime- through to the very end. He would not rest until it was over. He had already lost enough.

Why did Whitebeard insist on holding him back, insist on him staying aboard the ship? Did he not want the traitor to be brought to his rightful place? The very idea of it was just absolutely ridiculous! Teach broke the most important rule of Whitebeard's fleet: do not kill another crew member. Do not kill one of your brothers or sisters. Do not kill.  _Do not kill._  By driving that knife into an unsuspecting Thatch's back, Teach committed the most dishonorable sin of a pirate.

When Ace closed his eyes, slowly and without much thought, he could still see the image of the other man's lifeless corpse, lying on one of the flimsy infirmary cots. Thatch's abdomen and back were covered with blood. The knife was still stuck all the way through him when they found him face down on deck. The nurses had taken Thatch in there for emergency medical attention, but there was no point to it. Their actions were meaningless. Thatch was already dead when they found him. The nurses and doctors had tried at hope but only succeeded in making more despair. They had failed in their task.

Speaking of tasks, the crew probably cleaned Thatch's bloodstain off the deck by now: the thing marking Teach's betrayal.

_'Stop, Ace,'_  he told himself.  _'Don't think of the morbid things like that.'_  He opened his grey eyes and looked up at the surprisingly clear sky. From what he heard from the inhabitants of the islands, it was usually always cloudy or snowing in this season (Ace hadn't bothered to ask which one). It still made sense. This was a winter island. A chuckle escaped his lips, dry from the cold. Maybe his fire powers were having an effect on the island, which would have been pretty cool, but it would be nice to see some snow. It was a shame. He could be catching snowflakes on his tongue, or making snowmen and snow angels.

Oh well. His time was up here on Drum, and there would be absolutely no snow where he was headed next. There was not much reason for him to stay on this island any longer. He needed to jump on the next lead before it too ran dry. There was just one last thing he needed to do. It was another reason that he decided to travel to Drum.

Drum Island was along Luffy's path.

Luffy had just started out on his journey, and he would be reaching the Grand Line soon if he had not already. Ace grinned in brotherly pride. He had faith that Luffy could accomplish his goal, his goal of becoming the King of the Pirates. That was no longer Ace's ambition. He had Whitebeard's crew now, and they were family to him. It would still be nice to see Luffy though. Now, he didn't have any concrete proof that Luffy was going to come to this exact island, but there was something he felt that was right. There was something he felt that was instinctual. It never hurt to trust your instincts. Right? But enough of that. He had a message to leave. He also wanted to find some food to eat. That would be nice.

He arrived in one of the villages of the island. Ropel it was called. The place didn't look as destroyed as some of the other parts of Drum he had seen, so he was thankful for that, but the streets still remained relatively empty. He would have to search for someplace to go into if he wanted to find anyone. Maybe he would be able to find a good tavern here. It would be a good place to get some food and information though he was probably more excited for the food than anything else. You can't do anything on an empty stomach after all, especially if you're a D.

He strolled down the street, taking his sweet time as the snow turned to slush under his boots with a crunch noise. There were a few shops here and there. He passed a trinket store and pondered buying something for Luffy. He dismissed the thought. The markets would probably be more interesting at his next stop anyways. He continued down the street, footsteps never quieting.

He wondered if he was leaving an obvious trail of melted snow behind him. Marco had told him that this happened once when Ace was unaware of it. They had been on an island in the New World, one with some rather beautiful winter fauna. Ace's heat exposed the dirt beneath the snow. Ruined the scenery, Marco had said. Ace found it rather useful. He should have used it to clear the path when he visited Shanks on that snowy mountain.

A sudden smell wafted over to him, and he grinned.  _'Food.'_  He followed his nose (his sense of smell could rival a zoan user's if it meant food), leading him further until he reached what appeared to be the tavern he had been looking for (there was a sign above the door that he didn't bother to read). He entered, pushing the door open without hesitation.

The place was pretty empty. There were few other customers besides a couple sitting in the corner and another man sitting at the bar. Despite being indoors, they were all still bundled up from the cold. Ace didn't mind the emptiness. Though it was nice to eat with company, it would be best if less people knew of his presence.

So he sat down and politely placed his order, amused when the man behind the bar's eyes widened at such a large amount of food requested for just him. To pass the time, Ace decided to talk to the man next to him. His lead on Blackbeard may have been finished here, but there was no harm in asking someone again.

He turned slightly, placing his elbow on the bar. "Hello," he greeted. "Nice day outside, isn't it?"

The man set down his drink. "You can say that again" He smiled. "Good to have a sunny day! 'S usually all dreary and dull 'round here."

"I've seen my fair share of rough weather. It gets a lot worse in later islands."

"You a traveler?"

"Yep." Ace held out his hand. "Ace."

"Joshua." Joshua took his hand, responding with a firm shake. "So, what are ya' doin' here on

Drum, Ace? This isn't really a popular tourist destination."

"Looking for someone," Ace replied. He took a sip of the water he was given, as a way to ready for the possible tension before continuing. "I'm looking for a man named T-" he stopped, quickly correcting himself, "Blackbeard. The trail is pretty dry here. Is there anything you might have heard?"

Joshua was quiet. His smile turned into a frown, as he picked up his drink and chugged. The couple in the corner could be heard whispering at their topic. The man from behind the counter walked

"I apologize," Ace said. He started digging into his food in an attempt to break up the tension.

"Er-No. It's fine," Joshua replied, a bit wide eyed from the sight of Ace eating. "It's just that, that man was a monster. Bad memories and all. We didn't stand a chance. And on top of that, the idiot of a king ran away to play pirate. Coward," he spat bitterly.

Joshua wasn't telling Ace anything new. He had heard most of these things before in some of the other villages around the island. It seemed pointless to continue, but Ace decided that it wouldn't hurt to since he found Joshua a nice enough person.

"I knew him. That's why I'm looking for him," Ace explained, casting his eyes downward in a silent apology. "If I had gotten here sooner, maybe I'd have been able to do something about it."

Joshua shook his head. "It's not your fault, man," he said. "What's past is past. We're getting up on our feet again. Besides, things have been pretty good without the king around. He was kind of a dick."

Ace could agree with that. Whoever this king was, he had not only abandoned his people, but he went to "play pirate". This man was besmirching piracy. He had no real ambition or freedom. It was likely that he was acting as a pirate to get people to fear him. Disgusting.

"I haven't really heard anything about that Blackbeard guy, by the way," Joshua continued.

"That's fine. I was about to get going soon anyways."

"Where you headed?"

"Alabasta."

"I see," Joshua nodded. "You should be careful there too. Heard that there's been some fixing for revolution over there."

Ace had almost forgotten about that, but he would not let it hinder his search for the traitor.

"Thanks. And oh," he set down his fork, finished with his last plate. He reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of paper, sliding it over to Joshua.

"What's this?" Joshua asked. He unrolled it, raising any eyebrow. "Strawhat Luffy? Haven't seen him around either, but he must be dangerous if he's got  _that_  bounty on him."

Ace shook his head. "He's not bad. Just a little… _accidentally_  destructive sometimes. He won't attack you, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Because I am asking you, if you would please deliver a message to him."

"Excuse me?" Joshua didn't sound offended, but he sounded more surprised, shocked. "Would you really trust me with that message? How do you even know he's going to come 'round here?"

"Just a feeling," Ace grinned.

"Why not?" Joshua shrugged. "Fire away."

Ace mentally snickered at the unintentional pun. He sat up straight. "Tell him that I will wait for him and his crew in Alabasta for two weeks and no longer."

With the raise of an eyebrow, Joshua asked, "Why are you entrusting such a message to me? What makes you think that the guy's even going to come here?"

Pushing his stool away from the bar and stood. "Call it a hunch," he replied mysteriously with a sly grin.

Joshua gulped nervously.

Ace pulled his hat over his eyes and faced the doorway. "Well," he started. "Gotta go!"

And Whitebeard's second division commander sprinted away, listening to the distant shout of, "He didn't pay!" with a grin.

Maybe nothing had really changed with him, despite all he had to worry about now.

* * *

**Marco**

Marco spread his ignited wings out, covering an unsurprisingly large span. This flight was what he lived for. He was a phoenix, and this feeling of freedom was only second to the pride of wearing Whitebeard's mark. The blue cross burned brightly across his avian form, reflecting beautifully off of the seawater rocking precariously below him.

He would have to pace his flights carefully, lest he fall into the water and his journey be for nothing, and that would only be precipitating more senseless deaths that could have been prevented. Marco just couldn't help the constant thoughts pulsing through his mind about what would happen if he didn't make it in time or at all.

_"I'm fine, Marco! Calm down."_

God, he missed Ace.

Marco flew faster now, so he could reach Ace sooner and speak with him to bring the him back to his senses. Ace's swift departure from the Moby Dick was enough to tell Marco how he felt on the inside, though he had a feeling that he would never admit it.

Marco could only imagine the pain Ace would feel if he or any of the other Whitebeard pirates died since he would be losing another family member. Ace's brother Sabo died years ago, Thatch was gone, and now Teach had abandoned them all as a traitor. Marco wasn't sure if Ace could handle another tragedy in such a short amount of time. The shine in his eyes was so bright, and Marco did not want to see that shine vanish again.

Ace suffered so much, but he was a resilient pirate, as exhibited by his many attempts on their father's life. How could Marco have forgotten that? After all, he had been the one who finally convinced Ace to join them. Suddenly, he noticed his flight pattern had sunk along with the guilt swimming in his gut. He corrected himself by flapping his majestic wings and bringing his form closer to the fluffy clouds high up above him.

Marco inhaled the fresh sea air to give himself energy, which was never as effective as a cup of coffee, like the one that Ace brought him every night, and on missions, he would have members from his division with him, so he would have someone to talk to.

It also helped that he would have been traveling by ship. He would not have had to expend his own energy on flight, and he would have been able to sleep in a bed between islands. He was going it alone this time without a ship, hopping island to island before getting any rest. He had to stay motivated, so he had to keep flying.

_"You work too much, Marco!"_

Marco's flight came to an abrupt halt. There was no way that Ace had just spoken to him, yet there was truth in those hallucinated words. Marco used to be working 24/7 with few breaks in between with his hands full as second-in-command of a fleet of over 1600. Not only that, but he also had to manage the second division, which lacked a commander before the time of Ace's arrival. Ace changed all of that, his spontaneous personality breaking his hectic routine.

Ace might have known how to comfort Marco and make him relax with his words and gentle touches, but he also knew how to get on his nerves. The damn brat. Thinking back to Ace's disrespectful and rash words gave Marco a headache. He kept telling himself that Ace was not thinking straight at the time because of his explosive and volatile anger, much like his abilities. It must have made him call his own crewmembers, his own  _family,_  weak.

They were  _not_  weak. The Whitebeard Pirates were one of the strongest crews sailing the New World, and of course they wanted revenge on the traitor that had killed their dear brother. Teach, or Blackbeard as he was now called (a  _disgusting_  copy of Whitebeard's name that made Marco scowl by even thinking of it) would pay in due time. Charging in, guns blazing would only bring disaster, which was the last thing any of the Whitebeard crew wanted. So much was at stake for all of them right now. Why was all of this happening?

He already knew the answer to that though: it was undoubtedly Teach's fault.

Marco should have known that something was wrong. Ever since Teach handed him back the Devil Fruit's Guide (which were rare in it of itself), he had been acting rather strangely. Marco had not even noticed that a page was missing, no doubt torn out by the traitor. If only he realized it sooner. If only he recognized the fruit. This was his responsibility.

That's also how Ace felt though, wasn't it?

Ace was mad, and that was likely his reason for leaving, but he had his excuses. Marco could still remember what happened when Ace left the Moby Dick.

* * *

_They were in the infirmary together, but neither of them spoke. Ace was sitting next to the rickety cot, which usually made noise when its occupant shifted on it. It was occupied with Thatch's body, so the cot remained silent. Ace was whispering something. Marco could not quite tell exactly what, but he could tell that there was grief in that quiet voice. There was grief mixed with anger._

_Marco remembered that a few hours before this, Ace had been in shock at seeing Thatch's body. He had been the first out of any of the commanders to see the body, Marco right behind. He saw Ace drop to his knees, covering them in the blood that was spilled across the deck. Ace might have screamed, attracting the other crew members, but Marco's world had gone silent. He was shocked as well, his usually sharp ears tuning out the sounds of cruel reality. His hearing faded back in sooner than he thought, for he began to hear shouts for help and the scrabbling of footsteps. Everyone had been awake by then. Some of the nurses burst out on deck to retrieve Thatch's body, one they had hoped was still alive._

_Marco vaguely remembered Pops bursting out onto the deck as well, dropping his bisento in his own shock and barking orders to search the ship. But the traitor was long gone. And they (at least the crew members that were good with observation haki) knew already. Teach's presence was no longer on the ship. Teach had abandoned them and murdered Thatch._

_There must have been something that Marco could say right now, anything. He had to say something to comfort Ace, to reassure him. And yet, he did not know who needed more comfort right now. He did not know who the words would be more assuring to: Ace or himself._

_He found himself approaching the whispering pirate, laying a hand on his shoulder. Ace was warm, as if he raised his body heat. "Ace…" Marco whispered._

_He barely reacted to the touch._

_Marco looked down and found the reason as to why Ace raised his body temperature. Ace was holding- clutching- Thatch's limp, lifeless hand. Marco moved his other hand over Ace's so that Ace was in his embrace. He felt Ace tense in his hold, but he brushed it off. He was probably uncomfortable because he was still grieving. Marco knew he preferred not to be coddled, even in times of need. He might not have wanted intimate contact right now. Thatch's body was still cold despite Ace's attempts to give it some warmth, some sign of life. Obviously, his attempts were in vain._

_"Ace…" Marco whispered once again, tightening his grip around Ace in a gesture of comfort. "It'll be okay, yoi." They stayed like that for a few seconds, but Marco noticed that Ace was still tense. Maybe there was another reason for this. Maybe it was because-_

_Before his thought process could finish, Ace stood from his seat, smacking Marco's arms away._

_"Ace?"_

_"Is that all you can say? 'Ace… **Ace** …'?" he snapped. "What's wrong with you? Thatch is dead, we'll never see him again, and all you're trying to do is comfort me? I'm not a baby, you know."_

_Marco flinched. Ace spoke this way before when he was not an official member of the crew, but this spiteful speech now was unsettling. Ace's personality completely turned once he realized that he belonged, so Marco had not been expecting Ace to snap at him like that. Today's terrible events was obviously messing with his usual cheery disposition._

_"You know very well that's not what I mean," he said, hoping that his words were chosen as carefully as he so thought. "I did not intend to treat you like a child, Ace. We all need some sort of comfort right now. Losing him," Marco's voice almost broke, but he kept his demeanor, "is hard on all of us, especially Pops. And you know how close Izo was with him. Me too."_

_"So it's about you now?"_

_A tense silence hung between them._

_"I never said that." Marco didn't understand why Ace was being so his words like that. No. He would have to be patient with Ace. They were all going through hardship at the current moment. "I'm just telling you that I- all of us- know what you're going through, yoi. We're all in this together. We need to support each other right now."_

_"No," Ace denied, firmly shaking his head. "What we need is revenge. What we need is to go after that bastard."_

_"Think about this rationally, Ace!" Marco commanded, voice escalating in volume. "If he was able to…" he paused, not wanting the word 'kill' to pass through his lips, "do_ that _to Thatch, a commander, than he's been hiding his strength from us this whole time, yoi! We have to stay here for the time being. Facing him would be unwise!"_

_"Unwise? You're calling me stupid now!"_

_"I do not know why you keep jumping to these conclusions, yoi."_

_"I'll do whatever I want to do! And what I want is revenge!"_

_"You sound so childish right now."_

_"I told you that I'm not a kid! I'm plenty responsible, and I'll prove it!"_

_"And how do you plan on doing that, yoi?"_

_"How do you think? I'm going after the bastard right now."_

_Marco shook his head. Unbelievable. It's as if the young man had not listened to a word he had said. "Didn't I just tell you why that was a bad idea?" he asked. "You're staying here. No arguments."_

_Ace's scowl deepened. "He is- was- a member of my division. It's my responsibility. You on the other hand?" He stepped closer to Marco, jabbing his index finger into Marco's tattooed chest. "Just because of what we have- whatever it is- you still don't **own me**."_

_"Are you really bringing our **relationship**  into this? That is completely unrelated."_

_"Is it? Is it_ really _?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You're so stupid!"_

_Marco breathed in through his nose, trying to stay calm. "You tell me you are not childish, and yet you say things like that! You have not proved yourself at all! Ace, you are not-"_

_The door slammed open, revealing a furiously glaring Izo. Marco and Ace immediately stopped their argument upon seeing the man's angered expression, his lips pressed together tightly into a thin line. "What do you two think you are doing!" he hissed. "Behaving like a bunch of absolute_ brutes _!" Izo crossed his arms across his chest. "If you two are going to continue this **lover's spat** then I suggest that you do it in another room."_

_Regret pulsed through Marco's chest. His eyes briefly ghosted over his brother's dead body._ 'Sorry, yoi,' _he apologized silently, bowing his head ever so slightly._

_A growl left Ace's mouth, bringing Marco's attention back to him. "It's not a **lover's spat**_ , _" he hissed back. "You're wrong. All of you are wrong."_

_"Still childish," he commented before he could stop himself._

_Ace looked as if he was about to attack, and Marco was more than ready for him, but luckily, Izo stopped them, shouting, "Get **out**_! _Both of you!" Izo abruptly spun them around, pushing them out of the infirmary hastily. He shut the door, leaving the two to sit in an awkward silence. They avoided eye contact by looking away, yet for some reason, neither of them left. They continued to stand in the hall, stretching out the tension between them._

_Marco was not quite sure of what Ace was thinking, but he had his own thoughts to attend to. How could he get Ace to see the danger of leaving? How could he get Ace to stay? There may have been one way, but in a sense, it was risky._

_He stepped closer to the younger man and raised an arm. Gently he cupped Ace cheeks, feeling him tense under his touch once again. "We should stop this, yoi. Come to bed," Marco coaxed. I'm sure you'll think more clearly in the morning."_

_Ace slapped his hand away, acting similar to when they first started the argument. "No," he shot adamantly. "I'm leaving_ right now. _" He stalked off down the hall, and Marco did not have the heart to follow after him._

* * *

Both of them had been too busy yelling at each other to listen and understand. How would they be able to civilly talk when they finally met again? Would Marco find it in himself to apologize? Still, Ace felt responsible, and Marco would have to apologize for that since it was really his responsibility.

He would not have to feel that way if Marco had recognized the signs. Ace would not have to feel that way if Marco knew that the fruit Thatch found was the Dark-Dark fruit, a fruit that he consciously knew brought misfortune and despair. Ace would not have to feel that way if Marco had just done things correctly as the second-in-command of the entire fleet _._  Ace should not have to feel that way  _ever._

There were so many things that could have been prevented, and Marco knew it should have been his job to prevent them. Whitebeard may have been the captain, but he had no time to handle traitors like  _that man_  (Marco could not even bring himself to  _think_  the name anymore). Even though Marco held more than several responsibilities aboard the ship, none of them were more important than what was happening now. He should have gone first. He should have done his job. He should have been more responsible. He should have…

_"You're thinking too much, turkey! Come to bed with me!"_

Though Marco would have growled back, 'No. I am not a turkey, and I will not be addressed as such,' he was tired. Hallucinations of Ace's voice were a telltale sign. He would not make it to Ace if he was not able to fly fast and race across the skies of the Grand Line. Exhaustion would only slow his journey. Marco decided that yes, he would stop. He would stop as soon as he could.

He closed his eyes and focused his senses, activating his observation haki. He had a log pose with him, along with some eternal poses and vivre cards, but it was hardly useful in his phoenix form (no arms to use it with and such). Marco's observation haki was especially strong, honed for long flights such as this. It allowed him to sense signs of life over the expansive and lonely ocean. His heightened phoenix senses helped with navigation as well, but they were more useful closer to land.

Finally, he sensed signs of life from the corner of his range. The Phoenix turned immediately, increasing his top speed. The sooner he arrived at the island, the sooner he could rest. The sooner he rested, the sooner he could continue pursuing Ace before anything bad happened, and that was very much in his interest.

* * *

**Ace**

Steam and smoke rose around Ace as the flames from his Striker boiled the seawater below his vibrant skiff. Fire flickered and sparked around him wildly, igniting the night that surrounded him. The image of his light reflected beautifully off of the surprisingly serene ocean. Calm weather was quite a rare sight in the Grand Line. Ace had almost forgotten what it was like, though Paradise was much calmer than the New World. He took the fresh air in with a deep breath. It was routine for him to do this. It was a form of meditation for him. This deep breathing was a relaxing reminder. It was a reminder of his freedom, one that also brought him nostalgia.

When he was a child, he would stand at the edge of a cliff, right where the woods met the waves of the ocean that sloshed up against the land, and he would just breathe, slowly inhaling and exhaling to take in the fresh air. That time didn't even compare to now, being surrounded by the ocean on all sides. That didn't even compare to being on a ship with absolutely no land in sight. That didn't even compare to  _true_  freedom.

Memories were flooding back to him now. He remembered when he first set out from Dawn Island, waving to Luffy, who had also been eager to leave himself, though he agreed to stay since he wasn't old enough yet. That day, both he and Ace had been bright-eyed and wide-smiled right up to the moment that they couldn't see each other anymore. Ace continued to wave even as the island vanished. All he had with him was a small boat and minimal supplies (well, minimal considering his appetite).

He remembered that light feeling in his stomach that he felt when he was finally gone, when he was finally free. He was finally free to go anywhere he wanted. He was finally free to sail with no direction (though he  _did_  have a compass with him at the time). A joyous laugh had left his lips as he yelled to the heavens, "Look at me, Luffy!" Finally, he had fulfilled the promise between three brothers.

And  _now_? Where had his bright eyes gone? They had been replaced with darkness. Where had that light feeling in his stomach gone? It had been replaced with weight.

_'Stop it, Ace! Think about your happiness! Think about your freedom!'_  Ace felt ridiculous for reprimanding himself, but it's what he needed. He needed to think happy thoughts.  _'Think about recruiting your first crew member! Think about getting your first ship!Think about making your own flag!'_

These thoughts caused warmth to spread through his body. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards, and suddenly, he was smiling uncontrollably. The warmth paved way for even more wonderful memories: finally accepting to join the Whitebeard Pirates, getting his tattoo across his back in a display of his pride and joy to the world, Pops accepting him for his heritage. And from there, those wonderful memories led to blissful ones: Marco persuading him to join the crew, Marco being there for him when he got his tattoo, Marco holding him and comforting him when he was worried that Pops would reject him. Marco… Marco… Marco…

Ace shook his head, snapping himself out of his thoughts. He hadn't realized it, but the memories caused a blush to break out across his freckled cheeks. He guessed that what he felt for Marco was still as strong as it had been before, even now after all that happened between them.

Though Ace's thoughts made him feel less lonely, they had also made a part of him feel a stinging and suffocating kind of longing. What he had said to Marco caused a rift between them. That's why he hadn't listened to him when he tried to get Ace to stay, despite Ace being inferior in position- not that he would have been able to get Ace to stay anyways. Ace was free, so he would do as he pleased.

He didn't even know why Marco tried so hard in the first place. He didn't even want Ace with him there. Marco never told Ace directly, but Ace knew. He saw what Marco did that one night when he thought Ace wasn't around. Marco, the man he looked up to, the man he felt so strongly towards, didn't even have the guts to admit the truth to him face to face.

Disgusting. Dishonorable.

That's why he had no reason to listen to Marco's request. The request had been Pops's too of course, but Ace  _needed_  to do this. When he killed Teach and brought his head back to the Moby Dick, they would see. They would all see. Maybe Marco would have reason enough to tell Ace the truth then. Maybe Pops would finally tell him that he was right.

_"You are not right. You are just plain stubborn, yoi."_

"Shut up!" Ace cried out, voice echoing over the empty waves. He had stopped generating his hot flame abruptly, halting the progress of his journey to Alabasta. "Stupid, Marco," he muttered. "I  _am_  right. You'll see."

Marco of all people had no right to tell him what was right and what was wrong. If the man really thought that he had that right, then he should come clean about what he had done. Better yet- he shouldn't have done it in the first place. It was almost amusing that the first division commander not only partook in such an act, but also lied about it.  _'A liar cannot say what is right and what is wrong,'_  Ace reassured himself.  _'I am right. I am right,'_ he chanted as if he would lose faith in his own belief if he ever stopped.  _'I am right.'_

He ignited the fire in his feet once again, propelling the Striker forward. He needed to reach Alabasta before morning- well, it would be nice to at least. Too much travel by this personal skiff wore him out since it required the use of his Devil Fruit powers and all. If he got to Alabasta early, then he could get some rest before starting any investigation, though he wasn't sure how long it would take. It was possible that he would be in Alabasta for awhile.

He couldn't help wondering how hospitable the locals would be in Alabasta. There would probably be people welcoming him there and telling him to enjoy his stay, but there would no doubt be shady merchants looking to swindle a foreigner out of their money as well. He would have to take caution. Ace heard another motherly warning in the tone of Marco's voice shoot through his mind. Growling quietly, he shook off the thought, ignoring it. He already knew to be careful around shady salespeople. He didn't need Marco,  _especially_ a Marco that was a mere disembodied voice, telling him what to do.

A seagull cawed overhead, bringing Ace back to reality. He hadn't realized how far he had traveled in what seemed like such a short amount of time (maybe he had been thinking too much lately, stuck in his own mind). Birds, a sign of life above the expansive sea, indicated land. He would finally be arriving in Alabasta soon. His flames strengthened and he sped up, eager to reach his destination. Even though he would be there for a while, he was still excited. Alabasta would be where he would see Luffy after all.


	2. Alabasta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace meets his brother in Alabasta and contemplates his feelings. Unsurprisingly, the presence of others forces him into facing them now more than ever.

**Ace**

Ace made an overall decision to stay in Alabasta's port town before doing any investigation. He promised that he would wait for Luffy for a time period of two weeks, and he planned on keeping that promise. Besides, he would have to travel across the desert to get the  _real_ search going, and he didn't much like the thought of trekking across such a barren, desolate place alone.

The port town was a very nice place. Nanohana, it was called, which the locals told him meant "little flower". Ace was glad that he found the meaning. He thought that it added to the rich culture of the country nicely. There were people of all skin colors, shapes, and sizes, and Ace was no stranger to different kinds of people since traveling across the Grand Line meant that he had met pirates of all types. It was really still an enlightening experience, no matter where he was. The town itself had its own cultural aspects. Ace would wake up to hear the sounds of the hustle and bustle of the market outside and smell spices and Nanohana's signature perfume. Ace loved how lively it was.

He had been there for a at least a week and a half. There hadn't been much to investigate here, though he did ask around. He rather busied himself with enjoying the town. The markets were interesting, even if he was met with some sort of scam every few seconds: a man selling an apple of eternal life, a woman selling a love potion. There were voices of women bartering down prices, and the voices of the shopkeepers bartering them back up. There were interesting products lining the streets. Ace knew that he shouldn't waste money, but it wouldn't hurt to buy a few gifts for some of the guys back at the ship, right? He wouldn't spend  _too much_.

For the commanders to share with Pops (there was no way he could have bought enough for the entire crew), he bought some Alabastian alcohol. He had sampled it, and it was actually quite delicious.

For Haruta, he bought a yo-yo, one he played with himself to pass the time. Thankfully, he didn't break it when trying to execute some tricks the children around town had shown him. They were pretty kind and welcoming.

For Izo, he bought a bottle of Nanohana's perfume. The scent was quite strong, pungent even, but the locals didn't seem to mind. Probably because they were constantly basked in the scent. It didn't smell terrible though.

For Thatch, he stared sadly at a set of spices before deciding to buy it, planning to leave it at whatever grave the crew had dug for him.

For Marco, he bought a light blue turban, one that was the same shade as the sash that we wore around his waist. Ace wasn't sure if the phoenix would ever use it, but maybe he would appreciate the gesture. Admittedly, Ace tried to stop himself from buying something for the man, but the color of the thing reminded him of Marco too much, and he suddenly found himself holding the colorful fabric and handing over the requested amount of beri without trying to barter. He cursed himself for his irrationality afterwards.

Damn, Marco. Making him buy a gift impulsively, though it was no one's fault but his own. Ace's anger still had not vanished. He should have bought gifts for everyone  _except_  him. That would show him, but they really had to start making amends if they were to continue to be commanders on the same ship. No matter whose fault it was, Ace had to take steps to move forward, even if he was still heartbroken, even if that rift never truly mended.

Ace had also been eating at some of the restaurants. He made sure to run before he could be identified, as always. The food was delicious (though the same could be said about all food for him). All the dishes had their own unique taste, bursting with flavor and spice that danced across his tongue. He wondered if he could find some recipes to bring back to the chefs on the Moby Dick.

Eating was the activity he was currently engaged in. Well he  _had_ been. Apparently he collapsed while eating again, which was nothing new. His narcolepsy just loved to screw him over, though it was rather funny sometimes like it was now. A crowd formed when the patrons of the restaurant overreacted to his so-called "death"; however, they dispersed quickly once they realized he was fine.

He dropped his fork, letting it clatter on the plate. "So," he started, speaking to the restaurant owner. He pulled out his brother's wanted poster from his bag. "I've been looking for this guy. A pirate that wears a straw hat."

"I'm surprised that you're bold enough to eat out in public," a voice grunted from the entrance of the restaurant, "Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Portgas D. Ace."

Ace didn't even have time to respond before the shocked patrons began firing rapid words, placing together the situation in front of them.

"Th-the Whitebeard pirates?"

"This idiot is one of  _Whitebeard's_ men?"

"Now that you mention it, that mark is definitely familiar..."

"There's no mistaking it! He's a Whitebeard!"

"What's a big-shot pirate like you doing in this part of the Grand Line?" the voice from earlier continued, ignoring the panicked yells of the civilians.

Ace turned around in his stool with a grin. "I'm looking," he said, "for my little brother." He recognized this man: Marine Captain Smoker of Loguetown. Why was  _he_ in the Grand Line of all places anyways? Hypocrite.

Smoker stepped further into the restaurant, a tense silence hanging in the air. No one touched their food. They remained frozen at the sight in front of him. Ace couldn't blame them. This was about to go to blows anyways.

"So? What do you want with me?" Ace asked mockingly, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Just let me arrest you quietly."

Yep. Exactly what he thought. "No thanks. I'll pass."

"Yeah. I figured," the Marine sighed. So good. They were on a level of understanding. Somewhat. "I busy trying to capture another pirate anyways. To be honest, I have no interest in you."

Ace shrugged. "Just look the other way then," he offered.

"Not gonna happen," Smoker growled. He pulled his fist back, allowing it to turn into smoke. "Not as long as I'm a Marine, and you're a pirate."

Ace chuckled. "How bland," he mused aloud, not addressing Smoker in particular. He raised his head, grin growing impossibly wider. "Let's have some fun."

And have some fun he would. He really needed a good fight.

But before he knew it, Smoker was flying at him, but it didn't look like he was throwing a punch. It looked more as if someone launched h-

Suddenly, Ace found himself blasted through the walls, several walls in fact. He blacked out for a few seconds, and when he woke up, he was buried under a pile of rubble.

Securing his hat on his head, he muttered to himself, "Who the hell did this?" He stood up, stamping back to the restaurant by following the telltale trail of holes in the walls of the buildings. "What's the big idea?!" He crossed the threshold a house and stopped. A family eating their meal stared at him in Ace, filling him with guilt.

_'Whoops. That must've been unpleasant.'_  Ace bowed. "My humblest apologies for disturbing your meal."

He continued forward, determined to find the idiot who dared to slam him into the wall. "Who would even do something like that?!" he exclaimed, approaching the unintentional new entrance to Spice Bean.

And then Ace saw  _him_  sitting there. Of course it was  _that_ idiot, sitting there innocently and eating food. That was no surprise. Food was always on Luffy's brain.

"Lu!" He yelled happily. "Oi, Luf-"

Then he was slammed face first into the ground by Smoker.

"Strawhat!" Ace heard him shout.

Once again, he blacked out, and when he came to, Luffy was running away.

Ace sprinted after them, holding his hat on his head. "Oi! Wait up, Lu! It's me!"

* * *

When Ace finally caught up to them, he was forced to save Luffy's ass once again. "You may be smoke," he had said to Smoker, who had pursued Luffy relentlessly, "but I am  _fire_."

Luffy grinned that stupidly wide grin when he saw him, but Ace insisted that he get away from the Marines saying that they would have time for reunions later. He only needed to distract Smoker, which wouldn't take long. A few fiery blows were exchanged before Ace used the cover from all the smoke generated to escape as he laughed. Smoker was probably cursing himself right now for letting  _both_  of them escape. Oh well, this was no longer Ace's problem. He hopped away on the rooftops, searching for signs of Luffy's signature Strawhat below.

When he found him, the idiot was lost in an alleyway, sitting atop a barrel.

"Sheesh!" Ace sighed. "I guess there was no point to letting you escape then." He should have expected this. Luffy probably got distracted by one thing or another and ended up separated from his crew. Whatever. This would give them some more time to catch up.

Luffy looked upward, grinning widely. "Ace!"

Ace jumped down from the roof, landing solidly on the ground. "It's been a while!" he smiled. It was hard to believe that Luffy was now seventeen and on his own journey. It felt like yesterday was when Luffy saw him off.

"You too, Ace!"

Immediately, they were arm wrestling, using the barrel Luffy had been sitting on moments before. They talked, reminiscing over little memories. Luffy had grown. His jaw was a little less round, and he had gotten slightly taller, but to Ace, he would always be the younger- youngest- brother. They ended up destroying the barrel (which was filled with water), neither of them the victor.

They wandered through the streets of Alabasta. Ace vaguely remembered being attacked by some bounty hunters, but they were so weak that they were practically irrelevant. They were persistent unfortunately, so Ace ended up having to shake them off as Luffy launched off to his ship. Ace had to get to his Striker anyways.

Once he had shaken the hunters off, he sailed after Luffy's ship. He pulled up alongside them, but no one noticed his presence. They all seemed to be focused on Luffy, whom Ace heard say, "I could totally beat him now though!"

Sure he could. Brat.

Ace looked up. Luffy was leaning on the rail right above his skiff.  
 _  
_ _Perfect._

He sprung up. "Just who are you going to beat?" he asked, landing on the railing. Luffy collapsed on the deck with a yelp.  _'Just as planned.'_

Luffy's crew, which was pretty small compared to Ace's own, stared at him incredulously. "Hey," he grinned. "Thanks for taking care of my little brother."

Greetings were exchanged. Ace learned all their names: the swordsman Zoro, the navigator Nami, the liar Usopp, the chef Sanji, the doctor and  _reindeer_  Chopper, and Alabasta's  _princess_  Nefertari Vivi with her giant duck, Carue. They kept whispering about how polite he was! Oh, if only they knew what a brat he had been when he was younger! Honestly, he had probably been the worst brother out of the three until Makino's lessons fully sunk in. Boy, Luffy sure did pick up strange types, but he was definitely the strangest one of all.

"Hn?" Zoro grunted, turning towards the front of the ship (the Going Merry was its name).

"That's Baroque Works!" Vivi shouted worriedly. "Those are billions' ships!"

Ah. So they were Baroque Works. No wonder they talked of promotion earlier. Whatever. It's not like being in an organization would make them any harder to kill.

"I'll handle this, Luffy," Ace offered, holding the rest of them back with a raise of his hand. He jumped back down onto his Striker, igniting his feet. He felt thrill and exhilaration run through his veins. It had been a while since he took out many ships at once. His hands slipped into his shorts' pockets. This would be simple. Too simple.  _'Just watch me, Luffy.'_  His flames grew ever stronger, increasing his momentum. This was it. One wrong move, and he would sink (and wouldn't that be embarrassing).

Ace leapt high in the air, soaring over every single one of the ships. He flipped again and again, fire swirling around himself in an unnecessary show of his power. He spotted the Striker below and praised his own split second calculation. It was a skill that took him years to master.

Alright! He landed perfectly into his stance, skiff traveling a few extra feet from the impact. He pulled his fist back and ignited while shouting out his signature move and very own title:

"Fire Fist!"

The ensuing fireball absolutely decimated all of the ships in its path, just like it was supposed to. It was so satisfying to see that again, the adrenaline rushing through his veins. His past months of investigation didn't include much fighting.

What was life without a little excitement?

* * *

Arriving back on the ship, he decided to look around first. The Going Merry was a caravel with with triangle sails. This allowed for a kind of maneuverability that the Moby Dick, a large battleship designed to hold all of Whitebeard's children, did not have. On the other hand, the Merry was small with very few rooms. There was the kitchen (which contained the ship's steering mechanism), the women's quarters, the men's quarters, the bathroom, and a few storerooms. It was strange being on a ship so much smaller than Whitebeard's flagship, but it was definitely a nice change of pace from his Striker.

Next (seeing that Lu was busy talking to the long-nosed sniper), Ace chose to sit in the kitchen and talk to a few of members of the crew. He would catch up with Luffy later. Right now, he wanted to know what Luffy's crew was like.

He decided to help Sanji out in the kitchen with food for their trek across the Alabastian desert. Nami and Vivi were in there too.

"So, Ace," Nami started. "How did you know that you would find Luffy out here?"

"Call it a brother's instinct," Ace answered mysteriously, packing in another rice ball.

"That means you guessed." Sanji shot.

"Pretty much, yeah," Ace shrugged.

Sanji rolled his one visible eye.

"Are you really only here to visit Luffy?" Vivi asked politely, deciding to change the subject. "It seems strange that you would come all this way."

It felt like time stopped for Ace. He felt his body run cold, but he couldn't quite figure out why. This reunion with his brother was supposed to be a happy time for him, a way to forget his troubles, that Thatch was dead, that Ace was chasing a traitor, that he had fought with Marco, at least for a little while. He would not bore them with his problems, worry them, or scare them.

But he had to answer. It would be fine as long as he didn't reveal the whole truth. "I'm on a... mission for Pops- Whitebeard." He rectified his speech, realizing that the three might not understand that he was talking about his captain. "I'm looking for someone. A crew member."

Okay. Maybe the hesitation was a  _little_  bit suspicious. It was partway a lie. Technically Pops never directly asked him, never asked at all really. In truth, he had gone against orders, but everything would be fine once he returned to the Moby Dick with Teach's head. Right? He noticed that Vivi raised an eyebrow at him (only slightly though). She didn't say anything, but judging from her look, Ace knew she would talk to him about his facade whenever she got a chance.

Gulping quietly (he was trying to be subtle), he finished another rice ball and turned away from the counter. "Nice talking with you guys!" he smiled. "I'm gonna talk to Luffy now if that's okay."

"Go ahead man," Sanji accepted. "You need to catch up anyways. You'll find him on the figurehead."

"Thanks. See ya' later!"

Ace walked out on deck and looked towards the sheep figurehead, spotting Luffy adorned with his straw hat-  _the_  Straw hat- right away. He grinned, jumping over the rail from the kitchen and sprinting across the deck. "Hey, Lu!" he called.

Luffy grinned back and jumped down from the figurehead. "Ace! Isn't my crew awesome?"

"They're certainly something," Ace chuckled. He hadn't learned too much about everyone yet, but so far, he could tell that Vivi had the mannerisms of a princess (well she  _was_  one), Sanji loved women (he absolutely  _fawned_  over Nami and Vivi), and Nami obsessed over money (she asked him about the treasure he found on Whitebeard's crew, eyes full of beri).

"What's your crew like? They must be super cool if they can make you happy!"

"Oi!" Ace barked. He had no idea where Luffy had gotten the idea that few people could make him happy! "I wasn't that much of a stiff." His voice softened. "But they  _are_  super cool," he grinned, nudging Luffy's elbow. It was true that they were all super cool except for maybe the stupid turkey right now.

He told Luffy about Izo, how Ace had thought he was a woman at first glance. Luffy laughed at him of course (but he would probably think the same thing if he was in Ace's shoes). Ace told him about how the man was obsessed with appearances, getting upset when Ace looked sloppier than usual. He told Luffy about how the man was a total gossip and "love expert" (he had given Ace advice on quite a few things regarding the subject).

He told Luffy about Haruta, how the pirate was an interesting, non-binary prankster (he had to explain the concept of non-binary first, but Luffy didn't seem to completely get it). Ace told him about how Haruta set a stink bomb in the vents of their ship once, and he helped. He told Luffy about how Haruta was small but loud, and was usually the deliverer of Izo's gossip to the rest of the crew (secrets could not be kept long on the Moby Dick).

He told Luffy about Thatch, how he was (had been) an amazing cook. Luffy was excited about trying his food one day. Ace stayed silent on that matter. He told him how Thatch was a huge pervert and how he kind of reminded him of Sanji (though  _much_  less gentlemanly). Ace told Luffy about how, despite this perversion towards every single attractive woman the man met, Thatch was definitely in love with Izo.

He told Luffy about all of the commanders, his division, his own adventures too. Of course he told Luffy about Pops, how he accepted Ace even after over a hundred assassination attempts. About how the man drank alcohol out of a giant cup that Ace could fit in. About how he still loved Ace despite him being that man's son (Luffy had been particularly happy for Ace when this was brought up).

Somehow, Ace found himself talking about Marco last. Marco was a stupid, flaming blue chicken. Marco was bossy, a workaholic. Marco had funny blond pineapple hair, g _orgeous_  blue eyes, and a beautiful tattoo that spread across his amazingly, toned abs. Marco... Marco...  _Marco..._

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Ace is in  _love_!"

Ace's eyes shot open. He hadn't even realized that he closed them, envisioning Marco before him. He raised his hand to quickly wipe the drool from the corner of his mouth. How preposterous! To think that Luffy-  _Luffy_  of all people- would know anything about  _love_! A blush broke out across his face. "I-it's not like that!" Ace stuttered.

But despite Ace's protest, Luffy continued to chant. "Ace is in love! Ace is in love!"

"Stop that!"

But somehow, he couldn't deny it. He couldn't tell Luffy that he was wrong. Ace hated how Marco was such a stiff and how he lied to him, but Ace loved Marco's strength, and how he knew how to comfort him. Ace loved Marco. He truly loved him. Even after what had happened.

"I'm right. Aren't I?" Luffy asked, bright-eyed.

Ace was silent for a moment. His silence was telling. He need not give an answer, but he opened his mouth anyways. "Yeah," he muttered. "I love... him." God! This was so embarrassing! He couldn't even bring himself to say Marco's name now that love had been introduced into their conversation! What was wrong with him? He was supposed to be mad at Marco!  _'Keep it together, Ace!'_

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed again, quieter this time. "That's good. Ace is always worried about people not loving him. This Marco guy must really love you back to make you this happy."

"He doesn't love me back," Ace hurried out.

Luffy frowned. "Why not?"

"Listen, Luffy," Ace started. He looked down. "Love isn't always so simple. It's never simple actually."

"I thought the love expert was the girly guy you told me about."

"Yeah, Izo is pretty good with that stuff, but that's not what I'm trying to say. I may love Marco, but that doesn't mean he's obligated to love me back." Ace felt like choking on his own words. As much as he wished that the opposite was the case, his statement rung true. Marco had no obligations towards him. Why would he? Marco had no reason to love him back. That's why, in that bar that night... Marco had-

"What's an oplicat-shin? Can I eat it?" Luffy asked innocently, eyes shining at possibility of food.

Ace, wide-eyed, sighed in exasperation. Explaining love to Luffy was like trying to fit a square block into a circular hole! Hopeless! Meaningless! It would  _never_   _ever_  work out no matter how hard you tried! " _Obligation_ , Luffy. And, no. You can't eat it."

The rubber boy shrugged. "Whatever. But I think that this Marco guy  _does_  like you back."

"Like and love are completely different things."

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyways, what would you know?" Ace questioned, still disbelieving that his brother would claim to know more than him about love. "You haven't even met Marco."

"But he  _really_ wanted you on their crew. Right? Like,  _way_  more than the others."

Okay. He  _may_  have mentioned something about that. Marco had spent every day with him before he had joined the crew. In that time, he talked with him, given him blankets to sleep with, bandaged his wounds, and showed him tricks with fire. One of the only things Marco hadn't provided was food and drink (that was Thatch's job). Marco nurtured him (in way that didn't make him feel condescended to) and buttered him up until he was ready. And then, Marco was the one who was finally able to get him to join the crew.

_"Why do you call him father?"_

_"Because he calls us his sons."_

Marco's words had brought Ace to tears, and finally convinced him that there was somewhere he belonged.

That's why Ace fell in love with Marco's nurturing and kind words, but that wasn't all. Marco was strong too. He had this dominating air about him. The way that he had tossed Ace on the bed and just  _taken_  him-

"You're blushing!" Luffy grinned, getting in real close. "You're thinking about him!"

"Sh-shut up!"

"Shishishi!"

Of course he had been thinking about Marco, and in the most inappropriate way possible too. Luffy didn't need to know that. He was too innocent for that sort of stuff, and the thought of trying to explain it made him shudder.

"I think you should talk to him, Ace," Luffy mused. "You're being too negative!"

"And you're being too positive." As always. "But sure," Ace gave in, "I'll see what I can do."

Ace needed to talk to Marco anyways. He already knew his answer though. Marco didn't love him back, at least in the way that Ace loved him. Still, they had to make amends, or else things would be too awkward when he started living on the ship again.

Ace had to be professional, and move on.

* * *

The Strawhat pirates were growing on Ace. It hardly took any time at all, but they were  _definitely_  growing on him. Each of them was unique in their own way. Ace had never met anyone like them. For some reason, it reminded him of the eccentricity of his own family and crew. He had never met anyone like any of his brothers and sisters back on the Moby Dick either, despite the large number of siblings (1613 now not including Whitebeard himself).

That was the thing about being a pirate. Many pirate crews were the same old story: "I will get a mountain of money" something along those lines, or "I will conquer Whitebeard!" (though he used to be that way). Those crews were arrogant, and a lot of their members were the same bigots and drunks. Closely knit crew like this one were different. These patchwork families were places anyone could feel like they belonged.

And Ace felt like he belonged here.

Now, the Strawhats would  _never_ , ever replace the family he had with Pops. Repeat.  _Never,_  ever. Still, there was no shame in considering multiple people family. He still considered Dadan and the bandits family of course (in a strange way though). Ace was pretty sure that Luffy considered his own crew family too, so it was natural for Ace to sort of "adopt" them unofficially. Maybe they would be interested in joining up with Pops? Nah. Scratch that. Luffy was too stubborn on his dead set dream to ever follow another man. Ace would respect that choice. Still, there was no harm in getting them to meet. Right? He grinned, thinking at the huge party that would break out.

He had really grown close to them. There was plenty of time for him to get to know each and every one of them during their monotonous and long trek across the desolate Alabastian desert.

However, Vivi was a different matter though.

Ace knew that she was looking to talk to him privately because of what she heard earlier. He was surprised at how easily she noticed his hesitation. He was curious at how she immediately showed concern. Still, he to avoid getting into a private talk with her, lest he reveal his true intentions.

Vivi filled him in on the true events going on inside Alabasta. Ace always knew Crocodile was shady. He was a Warlord after all. A pirate that handed their status over to the government was definitely up to something. Just thinking about the title made Ace reminisce back to his early days as a pirate. The government actually offered him a Warlord position.  _Ace_  of all people. The thought was ridiculous. He refused with a big "fuck you" of course.

Thankfully, he had avoided talking to Vivi privately, but such things were inevitable of course, especially on a night like this. Ace couldn't sleep, so he chose to sit outside the tents, staring up at the stars.

"Are you okay?" he heard Vivi ask hesitantly. She exited her tent, heading over to sit next to Ace.

"Couldn't sleep," he shrugged. "You've been trying to get me alone. Haven't you?"

"You're smarter than you look."

"Gee thanks."

They sat in silence for a few moments, Ace poking at the campfire. "Isn't there something you wanted to say to me?"

"Alright then," she said. Vivi shifted onto her knees, folding her hands in her lap almost diplomatically. Made sense. She was the princess of this county after all. "It's kinda obvious that you're not being completely honest with us, you know."

Ace remained silent.

"I know we haven't known each other for long, but we're friends," she continued. "You're brother's even here, but you're so on edge."

"Was it really  _that_  obvious?" He chuckled hollowly. "Lu is supposed to be the bad liar."

She didn't answer.

"I'm after a traitor," he answered truthfully this time, staring coldly into the flames. "He did something unforgivable. I had to go after him, no matter what." Though his pursuit wasn't going well so far.

"You lost someone."

"How did you know?"

"There's that look in your eyes," she explained. "It's pretty common these days."

"You can say that again."

She frowned. He was being so casual about it. Why did insist on acting so strong when he was obviously upset? Well, she might as well try and pry further. "So... Were you close?"

He seemed hesitant to respond, but eventually he opened his mouth, expression dark. "His name was Thatch," he answered. "Whitebeard's crew is family. He was... He was one of the first ones to really accept me. God. I can't believe he's gone. I- I could have done something."

"It's not your fault." Vivi laid a hand on his arm reassuringly. "It must be hard. I..." she started, own expression dark. "I remember when I-"

"Don't say anything." Ace interrupted. "I don't want you to hurt to."

She smiled. "Thank you. You're a good friend. And brother too," she added.

"Thanks."

They continued sitting like that, watching the stars and poking at the fire.

"There's still something that's bothering you. Isn't there?" Vivi voiced, breaking the silence.

He stared at her incredulously.

"I heard you talking to Luffy. About that guy."

He nodded, looking back to the flames. Of course she would think that if she was listening to them speak. Ace had intended for it to be a private conversation, but there was no use reprimanding her for it now. "Well, I guess you already know all about him if you were listening then."

She shrugged, but continued her earlier line of thought. "You always seem so confident, but when you were talking about him, you seemed kinda sad."

Of course she would think that was strange. "Marco is..." Ace trailed off. "I love him, but... It didn't work out."

"Why not?"

Oh well. He had to come clean sometime. Ace smiled bitterly. "He doesn't love me back. He didn't even say it to my face."

Vivi grabbed his hand forcing Ace to look back. "Then how do you know that?" she interrogated. "You still have hope!"

"I confessed to him," he admitted bluntly.

"W-what?"

"That night I..."

* * *

_Ace smiled, holding his hat to his head as the Striker propelled him closer to the ant-sized Moby Dick that sat on the horizon. After a good long week of dodging Marines after his assigned mission, he was finally able to return home. Maybe he could get a little rest, but he wouldn't mind it if Marco made him do something else... Oh well. He would decide that once he arrived._

_He was spotted before he was close enough to rope himself up to the ship. A cheer rang out from the ship, and Ace grinned at the crew members gathering at the side. He waved, choosing not to shout anything back. There would be plenty of time for greetings once he was actually on deck, which he reached with a powerful jump._

_"Ace buddy! What took you so long?" Thatch asked, patting him on the back as he carefully roped his Striker to the ship (they would put it into safer storage later)._

_"I had some... trouble with the Marines." No way was he going to say anything about his shitty gramps coming after him. He shuddered as the thought of it passed briefly through his mind._

_Still, the answer was pretty suspicious, causing Thatch to raise an eyebrow. "You couldn't handle it?"_

_"Trust me."_

_"Whatever." He shrugged, brushing the vague answer out of his thoughts. "Anyways, we knew you'd make it back safe, bud, but you still made us worry."_

_"Though we weren't as worried as a certain_

_someone," Izo suddenly piped, approaching them with a smooth walk._

_Thatch rolled his eyes at Izo's comment. "You know how he gets. But I think he might've just been horny."_

_"That's disgusting."_

_"Yeah, yeah."_

_Ace almost laughed. He had missed the banter of his family, but he had other matters to attend to. "Speaking of that," he started, "where is Marco? I want to- erm- **surprise**  him."_

_It was quite obvious as to what he was implying, and for some reason, Izo gave him the most disappointed look. "How much longer must you play this game?" he sighed, but, as if he knew Ace didn't understand what he was saying, he answered. "Marco went to the bar in town."_

_"Thanks, Izo!" Ace grinned. Wasting no time, he bounded down the gangplank. He couldn't wait to see Marco again. They had a lot of "catching-up" to do._

_It didn't take long to find the bar. It was a simple, two-story building with a dangling sign depicting a bottle of alcohol. Ace was surprised to learn that Marco was drinking in the middle of the day, but a little drinking might help with their "fun". Excitement surged through his body, especially through his lower regions. He longed for Marco's touch, and he was pretty sure Marco longed for his._

_But when he walked through the bar doors, all of those thoughts vanished._

_Without a doubt, Marco was sitting at the bar with a drink, and there was a woman hanging off of his arm. His hand was too low on her hip, and her lips were pressed against his neck._

* * *

_He sprinted back to the ship, heart pounding with ache every single step he took. He couldn't let anyone see him like this, especially Marco on the off chance that he actually realized Ace was there. He collapsed in a heap once in his room, shaky gasps leaving him as he tried to hold back tears. Maybe he was overreacting, jumping to conclusions, but Marco's hand too low on that women's hip combined with her lips pressing against his neck confirmed his fears._

_Why? Why did Marco make him feel this way? All they had together was sex (and brotherhood, but such a thing wasn't important in their situation). Ace had no reason to feel betrayed. He didn't belong to Ace. Not that beautiful fire, or those lazy eyes, or that pineapple hair, or his caring personality, or... or..._

_**Oh gods.** _

_He was in love. He was **absolutely, utterly**  in love with Marco._

_They had been sleeping together all this time, and Ace didn't even know it himself. He wanted Marco fully: all of him, and he wanted to give all of himself to Marco too._

_Surely, there must be something he could say to get the man to be truly his._

_**"I love you, Marco!"** _

_"Is that so? Why don't you show me then?"_

* * *

"He just brushed it off to have sex with me." Vivi seemed to blush at the mention of the intimate activity, but that hardly mattered now. He continued his explanation. "I was mad at him, but I was also devastated. It's stupid, I know."

Vivi shook her head. "It's not. Don't invalidate your own feelings."

"Thanks, I guess. But it doesn't really matter all that much. Now does it?."

"It still bothering you, though," she noted quietly.

"It's just that…" Ace sighed. "I can't bring myself to hate him. I just feel so weak because of it." It sucked. He wanted to break away from Marco completely so they could go back to being just brothers, but he couldn't. His heart wouldn't allow it. God, he was stupid.

"Love is not weakness, Ace!" Vivi exclaimed. He turned his head to look at her once more, eyes widening in shock at her declaration. "If we never have any love for anything," she continued, "how would we expect to have any strength?"

"What would you know?" Ace hated how harsh his voice sounded as he growled.

"Luffy loves his dream, so he fights! You love your family, so you fight!" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I love my country, so I fight."

Damn it. He screwed up. He said that he didn't want Vivi to hurt, but now her own hidden pain appeared behind her eyes. The guilt swam in his stomach. After all, it was his fault for bringing it up in the first place. "I'm sorry," he whispered back. "I didn't mean to-"

"Don't apologize, Ace," she insisted. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I-"

"If you really want to make it up to me, then promise me something."

Ace sat back up, determined.

"Talk to him."

He blinked at Vivi, trying to process what she just said. "What?" he finally asked.

"Talk to him, Ace!" She looked straight into his eyes. "He  _must_  feel something if you were at least together! You can do it!"

Ace wasn't even sure what to say now. Vivi's personality had taken a complete one-eighty, catching him far too off guard. He opened his mouth to try and say something, hoping words would come to him. "But I-"

"Just listen to her, idiot."

Ace and Vivi froze, realizing that their conversation was no longer a private one. Nami stood in front of her tent, smirking with her arms crossed.

"Nami! Did we wake you?" Vivi asked concernedly.

Nami shook her head, joining them at the campfire. "I've been listening the whole time, you know."

Ace blushed, the redhead laughing at his uncharacteristic action. He couldn't help it though! He just spilled out all of these feelings he kept inside him. "You gonna blackmail me now?" he muttered.

"Now why would I do that?" she asked, feigning innocence. Ace rolled his eyes while Vivi sighed in exasperation.

"And here I thought you were a ladies' man," she mused, giggling to herself. "Looks like I was wrong!"

"Nami..." Vivi groaned.

"Got a problem with it?"

"Not really, no," Nami shrugged. Ace released a relieved breath. Who knows what she could have done with that information? "I think it's perfectly fine." She winked at Vivi. "Don't worry. I'll see his promise through for you."

"Oi, Nami..." Ace growled. "I never promised her anything!"

" _Yet._ "

"Hold up! I-"

"God!" Nami rolled her eyes. "Stop protesting! We just want you to be happy."

Ace blushed. What was that? They wanted him to be happy? Wasn't he the oldest one here? Shouldn't he be concerned about them? He didn't need to be happy if it meant facing Marco's lies again, if it meant going back and saying  _that_  again when he already knew his feelings wouldn't be returned. "What's the point?" he wondered aloud.

"You need closure  _at the least_ ," Nami stated simply. "If you're happiness means moving on, then you have to tell him that you know he doesn't love you, that you know he cheated on you. From the way you talked about him-"

"You were listening to that too?"

"- I'd think that he was a nice guy," she concluded, brushing past his protest. "And since  _you_ seem pretty rational yourself, I'll trust your judgment. He'll talk. If he's the one actually keeping you away from your crew, how would you expect to go back if you don't confront him about it?"

"Nami, calm down."

"You're our friend Ace, but you have a family with your crew. You can't avoid Marco by staying here forever."

That was ridiculous! Of course he wasn't going to stay here! He was going to return to the Moby as soon as he cut Teach's head off! But still... Nami had a point. As much as he loved Marco, he couldn't stay with him if the tension still remained between them, especially since they fought before he left.

"Fine. I'll talk to him."

Vivi's face positively brightened, shining like the Alabastian sun. Nami's smirk returned in a show of her satisfaction.

"But one condition," Ace interjected. The girls' expression turned to ones of confusion. "I'm staying with you guys for awhile." The idea had just popped into his head, but he felt that it would help out everyone in the long run. After all, the trail here had been deader than the one in Drum, and he had no idea where to head next. It wouldn't hurt, would it?

Then again, maybe he was just running away. Maybe he really was a  _coward_.

"Oi, idiot!" Nami barked. "I just told you that you couldn't stay here forever!"

"I won't, but this is my payment for your hospitality. I'll help you out," he offered.

"Luffy doesn't want you to hold his hand, you know."

"I'm not going to hold his hand. Just let me take care of the small fry. I believe in my little brother too. And besides," he turned to Vivi with a grin, "we can't have you worrying about  _me_  when you're worrying about your country. Now can we?"

It looked as if the princess was about to cry, though he and Nami could tell they were tears of barely restrained joy. "Thank you, Ace. Thank you."

"You know Nami, I'm surprised you're not trying to charge me money for this."

"Wrong! That'll be a 10,000 beri counseling charge!"

"Eeehh?!"

* * *

True to his word, Ace stayed with the crew until the very end, much to Luffy's appreciative surprise. Alabasta's final battle was long and arduous, but Ace got out of it unscathed. He couldn't speak for the others though. They were pretty banged up,  _especially_  Luffy. Ace was pretty worried when he found out that Luffy had been poisoned, but he was still breathing, which meant that he was alive. Luffy would spring back like the rubber boy he was. No matter how long it would take, Ace would believe in him.

It was strange when they were invited to stay in the palace, but it was the only place they could stay safe from the Marines lurking around. It was nothing that Ace himself couldn't handle though. The crew was thankful for the protection nonetheless. They needed to recuperate before setting off. Ace had never been a place so grand. His pirate instincts were telling him to steal some of the trinkets lying around, but that would be  _extremely_  impolite. For one, Vivi was a friend, and secondly, this was still a recovering nation. They didn't need some pirate stealing things from their Royal Palace (he hoped Nami would resist as well).

And of course Luffy was thinking about food when he awoke, claiming that he missed fifteen meals. If Ace ate five times a day on the Moby Dick, Marco would have killed him for using up all the food stores! There were too many on Whitebeard's crew to provide that much for one person, and though Ace still ate a lot, Luffy undoubtedly had the bigger appetite. Thankfully, they would be feasting, which was a nice change of pace considering that, despite the fact that they were given a chance to explore the capital, Ace kept himself cooped up inside the palace.

The Alabastian food was much more flavorful when prepared by the Royal Chefs, Ace noted. The feast was lively. Luffy was being a goofball as always, and he was definitely rubbing off on the others too. People were putting sticks up their noses. Food was flying everywhere. The atmosphere was so infectious that even the guards couldn't help but laugh.

Having fun with Luffy's crew was an entirely out of this world experience. How would it feel when he had to leave and finally confront what he had been dreading?

* * *

The crew arrived near the coast at the promised time, but Ace immediately knew Vivi was not coming with them. She was clearly standing her ground, Carue at her side. She spoke her farewell from the bottom of her heart, but none of them spoke back. Instead, they proudly but silently displayed the mark of their friendship as they sailed away. Ace vowed that he would carry out his own promise no matter what. As her friend, he owed her that much.

Though he wasn't dealing with losing her as badly as the others were.

"We miss her!" the majority of the Strawhats groaned. The only exception to this was Zoro (Ace didn't count anyways).

He rolled his eyes. "Quit your whining! If you really wanted her here, then you should've just kidnapped her and brought her along with us!"

"Monster!"

"Idiot!"

"Moss-head."

"Three Sword Style."

Ace snickered. There was that world-class idiocy he so loved.

"Oi, Luffy," Usopp piped. "That's not even an insult."

"Four Sword Style."

Ace outright laughed this time. Even after a near-death and possibly traumatic experience, Luffy's mindset was untouchable.

And then a woman spoke, but it was not Nami. "Good job out there. At least we're out to sea."

When the Strawhat pirates saw their stowaway, they practically exploded in surprise.


	3. Isle de Petere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco is stuck in more ways than one. Welcome to your dead end. You better find your answer soon.

**Marco**

Marco was absolutely exhausted by the time he located the islands he had sensed earlier from the edge of the range of his haki. He was barely aware of landing near the outskirts of the brightly lit port town. Marco sighed.  _'A party town,'_ he thought in annoyance. It would be rather hard to get some rest in such a place, and he wasn't sure if he would be able find a quieter area. He would have preferred to take rest in a bed inside an inn as opposed to sleeping on the hard ground with only his bag as a pillow (though he was not opposed to idea seeing as how he was used to rough conditions). He ambled into town, though still tired, to find the nearest but quietest inn.

On his stroll to find shelter, he could not help but notice the strong smell of alcohol wafting from some passersby. A deep scowl broke out across his face. His earlier hunch of this town (whatever it was called) being a place for partiers was correct. Though he was not unused to such a strong smell of alcohol, being a pirate and all, the reek was unpleasant when it wafted off of people, especially from the types of drunks that decide to neglect showers for extended periods of time. More disgustingly, biting odors floated in front of Marco's nostrils, causing him to shoulder his bag and cover his nose with his free hand. It would be best for his health if he hastened along, which was exactly what he did.

Marco thought that finding a relatively peaceful inn near the outskirts of the lively looking town would be easy, but of course he was wrong. Drunks lingered here too along with their scent and the commander was pretty sure that he saw a couple screwing in an alleyway in a disgusting public display of love- no- lust. He may have been a pirate, who has had a number of sexual partners, mind you, but he at least knew when something was dignified, and this street he was currently on was in no way dignified. He left the street without second glance at the two. He would continue searching for a place to rest elsewhere.

Finally, he reached a peaceful street free of drunks and prowling, barely clothed whores. Compared to the other side of town, this quiet place was relatively abandoned, and thankfully, less pungent. Marco removed his hand from his face and relaxed his arm at his side. He continued along the road, tired eyes lighting up when he spotted a hanging side attached to a two-story building at the end: a sure indication of someplace to rest. Before he knew it, his body brought his exhausted form to the front of the inn (named the Wanderer's Pillow) and he was asking the lady behind the counter (who raised an eyebrow at him for some reason) for a room.

He climbed the rickety steps up to his room, ignoring the sound in his normally sharp ears. He was much too tired to worry about annoying noises such as that. Reaching his room (Room 2, ironically), he turned the key in the lock, immediately collapsing on the stiff bed afterward. This was not the most high quality place, but it would do. Marco did not mind at all for he was too tired to care. He was used to worse conditions, though his bed back on the Moby Dick was more comfortable and warm (thanks to a certain fire-user). All he wanted to do was sleep, so morning would come, and he could continue his journey. Placing his bag on the floor gently (there were fragile eternal poses in there), he removed his shirt and threw it to the chair in the corner of the room. He was used to sleeping shirtless, and it was not like he was about to break the trend now. Marco turned to his side, shut his eyes, and drifted off to sleep quickly. He would wake as soon as he could to travel.

* * *

Marco did not usually have such vivid dreams, so he was unaware of what was happening at first, his goals lying forgotten in the back of his mind. He forgot that he was traveling. He forgot that he was searching for Ace. He forgot that he was trying to save him. Now, he was on the Moby Dick. He was home, and Ace was there with him. Everything seemed peaceful (well, as peaceful as things could get when one was a commander aboard the Moby Dick). It was night, and Marco could hear the muffled sounds of his partying crewmates in the distance.

Ace stood across from him, dim candle light washed over his form. His gray eyes shone as he looked straight into Marco's own. He was dressed as usual, foregoing a shirt to expose his mark proudly. His dark shorts seemed to hang just ever so slightly lower on his hips. Marco felt his tongue run over his own lips, but then something else caught his eye, interrupting his lustful actions.

Soft lips moved as Marco stared at them, no longer keeping eye-contact with the other man.  _Those words_. Marco knew exactly what he was saying, and it pleased him greatly: the way the "l" of the second word flowed straight into an "o", and how the "y" of the final word made the Ace's lips turn upwards.

But he did not feel his own lips move, not in the same way as Ace's had.

Marco stepped closer to Ace's illuminated form, wrapping his muscular arms around Ace's torso. He ran his hands over the body pressed against his own, smirking at the shiver he felt when he made contact with the tattoo of their crew's mark. His lips moved this time now, but no words came out. He did not speak. Marco bent down, tipping Ace's head up and pressing their lips together. The kiss was not chaste in any way. There was no gentleness. Marco made sure their contact was rough and dirty right away. Suddenly, Ace's hips were locked around his waist, and they were making their way to Marco's room- Marco's bed- tongues engaged in a passionate dance that Marco was sure that he could not stop.

The next thing Marco knew, it was dark, and he was on top of Ace. His lips kissed all over his body, starting at the man's jaw and continuing downwards. He stopped to suck at a nipple, hardened from the cool air of the room. Ace arched into his mouth as a sign of wanting more,  _more_ , but Marco stopped, continuing his perusal of the muscular body, the one that belonged to him. His tongue licked up toned abs, and he felt more squirming under his touch.

Marco reached to the bedside table, grabbing the bottle of lube that the two always kept there. He quickly poured it over his fingers, eager to get to the main portion of their fun. He thrust his appendages inside Ace immediately, stretching him for what was to come. Ace moaned, and Marco removed his hand, coating his cock in the liquid. He positioned the tip of his length at the entrance of his partner and pushed inside.

And then he was looking up at the ceiling. Ace had switched their positions. Marco smirked, about to make a comment about the other man's eagerness until he realized that something was off. They were both fully clothed once again, but that was not the worst of it. Ace glared at him, eyes glowing a fiery red. More weight was pressed down onto Marco as Ace's lips moved once again, saying three words as they had earlier. Two of the words were the same as before, but the middle one was different. It stabbed at Marco's heart like a knife. He never imagined that the soft sound of an "h" could come out so harshly. Ace repeated those words over and over, each time the words slowly killing a piece of Marco inside. Marco tried to move. He tried to yell out  _"Stop! Calm down!"_  but he couldn't move, and his voice refused to work. If only he spoke earlier when the three words had been tender and gentle, though just as passionate.

Marco did not like this in the slightest. He wanted to escape. He wanted this to end. Just when he felt that things could not get any worse, Ace pulled out a knife from behind his back. Marco recognized the knife. He recognized it well. That was the knife that had been sticking out of Thatch's back when the man was lying face down on the deck of their home, blood pouring out of his wound.

Ace's face broke out into a wide smile, but his eyes shone soullessly. Marco knew exactly what he was going to do with that knife. He usually never feared, but now, he felt like screaming.

And all he heard as he blacked out were the words echoing over and over again:  _"I hate you. I love you. I hate you. I love you. I hate you. I love you."_

* * *

Marco stared up the ceiling blankly, feeling hazy from sleep and stuck on the thoughts of his dream. It was strange. His limbs couldn't move. They were paralyzed, arms splayed above his head (he did not know how they ended up that way). He realized he was frozen in that half asleep half awake state where all you could do was think and panic (but Marco was not someone who would ever need to sink to panic). So he sat there in thought, closing his eyes once again.

 _'What was that?'_  he wondered. The dream had been a memory as well as imaginary. It started off pleasant, Marco's heart light from his...  _activities_  with Ace. But it quickly turned into a heart-wrenching nightmare. That final part had been false, but what happened before that rang true.  _'Why am I remembering that now?'_

Well, it could be because Ace was on his mind. But that still did not explain the strangeness that Marco's mind depicted him as in the memory: as if he was possessed by a sort of demon. Maybe the word devil would be more fitting in their circumstances. Dream Ace had been so out of character that it was almost frightening, and out of character was understatement. Every single switch between Ace's true nature and the hidden devil that lied beneath caused a stronger unsettling feeling in the pit of Marco's usually strong stomach.

What was his subconscious trying to tell him about Ace? He pondered this thought, waiting for feeling to return to arms. Finally, he decided that it was not important at the current moment, and that he could sort it out when they returned.

Fully awake now, Marco shot up. He would have to be as quick as possible if he wanted to intercept Ace. He stood and opened the curtains, cursing. The bright sun was already relatively high. Marco had originally intended to wake up much earlier, but his need for rest and the distraction of the dream interfered with that plan. He really had to hasten now. Marco considered foregoing a shower to save time, but then another Ace-like voice popped into his head with a cheerful, "You don't want to smell like bird!" Though the disembodied suggestion was annoying, it would be best to wash off the stink and grime anyways. He did not want to look or smell sloppy once he finally caught up with Ace, and more travel would just contribute to his lack of cleanliness.

* * *

"What do you mean 12,000 beri?" Marco growled, slamming his hand down on the front counter of the inn.

The old looking, round woman placed her chin in her hand, slumping over and looking at Marco unsympathetically. "Just how it goes, sonny," she shrugged.

"That's way too expensive for one night, yoi. That's at least three times the rate listed on your board!" he argued.

"Rates mean nothing here."

Marco growled again. This was ridiculous! He couldn't believe that the woman was trying to get him to pay for three nights! He needed this money for the rest of his journey. Sure, he could just rob a marine ship or another pirate crew, but that would waste too much time. "I'm not paying that much," he scowled. "You think you can swindle me out of 12,000 beri just because of the crew I belong to? Pirates have monetary problems too, you know." Marco himself knew this of course. He was in charge of splitting allowance between the crew and what was in their savings. Because of their size, they weren't spectacularly rich with money to flaunt. They needed that money for supplies and such.

In turn, the woman slammed her palm down on the counter. "Listen here, sonny! You think I'm afraid of the Whitebeard pirates?" she yelled, raising her finger into an accusatory point. Her yelling was enough to make Marco himself take a step back. "I'm not afraid of Edward. I've never been afraid."

Edward? How did she know Pops's real name?

"Don't give me that confused look."

"But-"

"I have my reasons. Now, if you're not paying, you're not paying. Go."

"Excuse me, yoi? You just said-"

"I'll get my payment in due time. You'll see. You'll see." And with those mysterious words, she vanished into the back room.

Deciding to accept whatever it was that just happened, Marco immediately turned in his heel and began his trek out of town. The sooner he left the better.

* * *

It was nice to have the feeling of the wind rushing against his phoenix form once again. Though this had been Marco's only form of travel as of late, the feeling never got old. It was nice, and it reminded him of when he and Pops first formed the Whitebeard pirates.

Marco himself had been a young, probably around Ace's age. Whitebeard wasn't as old as he was now, but still old enough for Marco to see him as a father. It had been the two of them at first, but over time, they picked up more and more family members, the first sixteen of them establishing the commander system with Marco as the first mate. No matter how big the crew got, Pops loved every single one of his children. Eventually the crew grew into its size of over 1600 today.

Being with Pops provided Marco with the ultimate feeling of freedom. Admittedly, he had been skeptic of the older man at first, but once he was able to call him his father, he realized that he belonged with Pops. He belonged out on the open seas as a pirate. No longer did his phoenix wings have to remain bound to his home island. This was why flying was so comforting to him. It was a reminder of his family and his freedom.

He would do anything to save this feeling.

That's why it was good that he was on his way again. He had to save Ace to save the family.

But no. That...  _that_ was impossible. What was Marco looking at right now? That was the island that he was just on. Marco had already flown away. There was no way that he could have gotten distracted enough to turn around completely.

He would just have to turn back and fly away again.

There it was once more! This could not be happening! Some sort of force keeping him there! He needed to leave! Turn around again! And again! And again!

Yet it was to no avail.

He said he would do anything to save that feeling, and unaware, that feeling was taken from him.

It must be because of  _that_ woman.

Considering the circumstances, it would be useless to continue flying. He would only expend more of his already wasted energy.

He flew back down. He needed to settle things with this woman.

* * *

"What the hell did you do to me?" Marco hissed, leaning over the counter. Thankfully, the inn remained mostly empty, so Marco could avoid making a scene. When he arrived the woman was sitting there behind the counter, a bored expression on her face.

"Should you really be blaming me?" She shot almost smugly.

"Cut the bullshit! This is because I didn't pay. Isn't it?" Marco interrogated. Frankly, he didn't care much for the answer. He just needed to leave. As stubborn as he was, he did not have the time to fight. "Well guess what? You win. You can have your money." Marco dug a pouch of money out of his bag. "Just break whatever it is you did and I'll be on my way."

The woman did not even glance at the money. "I'm warning you, sonny," she started. "Paying me won't change a damn thing for you."

A growl escaped the back of Marco's throat. He calmed himself. There was no need to be overly vicious. "What do you mean?"

"Fool," she spat.

Marco stepped back feeling a bit insulted. "Excuse me?"

"You came to this island without knowing?"

He stayed quiet.

"This island is easy to find, but hard to leave," she continued. "This is why is full of partiers and drunks."

"That doesn't explain a thing, yoi."

"I wasn't finished!" she barked. Marco decided it was best to remain silent. This woman seemed stronger and more fearless than she looked. "Whether they know it or not, people with questions come here. Big questions. Life-changing ones. Some people never found their answer. They never leave, and they let go of their lives, adapting to this...  _environment_."

There was no way. So Marco should not have been able to find this island in the first place. He did not have any questions. He only had a destination, an end goal. Did that mean...

"I have nothing I need to know," he insisted. "Why is the island keeping me here?"

"Weren't you listening to me?" she sighed. "I said, 'whether they know it or not'. If you don't know what your question is, then it's not my problem."

No way. That confirmed it. There was the possibility that he would be stuck here forever on an island full of dead-ends. There was the possibility that he would become a useless drunk.

He would lose his family... He would lose his freedom...  
_  
__He would lose Ace._

Marco blacked out.

* * *

When Marco came to, he was looking up at the dim lights of his inn room from last night. Something cool rested in his forehead. Presumably a damp cloth. He supposed the innkeeper brought him back to this room since he fainted.

How weak he must have looked! Damn! He was the First Division Commander of the Whitebeard pirates! He could not afford to faint in front of civilians.

"I see you're awake." Marco craned his head. The innkeeper woman was hovering near the bed, sitting in a rickety wooden chair. "I guess it was too much for you," she noted.

"I need to leave," Marco replied immediately, sitting straight up. "I need-"

"Leaving again won't change a thing. You need to find your answer."

"But I don't even know my question!" She had a point though. What could he do? It would be futile to resist. He was supposed to be a responsible adult. Now, all these words made him feel differently. Marco slumped back. "Damn," he muttered bitterly. "I feel like such a kid."

He could have sworn that he saw the innkeeper roll her eyes. "Don't be like that. To me, you're still a child anyways."

Marco scowled. The only person allowed to refer to him that way was Pops, and this woman just called him a child like it was nothing. He was a responsible adult, thank-you very much. She raised an eyebrow in response.

"I'm old, sonny." she answered simply. "Why do you think I refer to your father as Edward?"

It was a fact to be considered. Not many people knew that Pops's real name was Edward Newgate. It was so strange hearing him addressed that way. Even Marco himself did not refer to him as Edward. He had always seen Whitebeard as his father. It would be too strange.

Still, he couldn't help asking, "How do you know Pops?"

"Are you sure you want to know? It's a really boring story."

Why not? It would be interesting to learn more about his father. He silently apologized to the man before nodding at the innkeeper.

"Edward came here alone once, a long time ago," she started. "He was quite fond of the abundance of alcohol," she added.

Marco chuckled. Of course he would be.

"He was very kind to me. Stayed at this inn in this very room."

"Is that why you gave me this room?"

"Quite possibly. Now hush up, sonny."

He really did sound like a child there. Didn't he? Cursing himself mentally, he allowed her to continue.

"His question was... not unusual. It was a question about himself- Well, more like one that others imposed on him." She leaned forward, looking at Marco seriously. "He was entertained by the idea of romancing a woman."

This time, Marco almost burst out laughing. The concept was almost silly. He knew Pops well, and as far as he knew, the man had never been in love like that. Upon seeing the woman's expression, he stopped himself, realizing that the woman was serious about Pops questioning himself about being in love with a woman.

"Seems strange. Doesn't it?"

"Of course it does, yoi," Marco agreed.

"He thought it was strange too, but people thought it was strange that he didn't have a lass hanging off his arm."

Trying to picture that made Marco shudder. Pops may have been a pirate, but he was never one to flirt. The image was quite disturbing.

"He kept asking me what I thought of it, and I tried to give him some advice. In the end, he found the answer for himself. He didn't need my help. The fool was thankful nonetheless." There was a faraway look in the innkeeper's eyes, as if she were remembering these events from years ago fondly. She suddenly snapped back to reality, eyes returning to Marco. "And that's that, sonny." She stood from the chair. "I'm not sure if I can help you find your answer, but maybe you can take a lesson from your father. Now get some rest unless you want to start looking now." She turned to leave.

"Wait!"

She stopped.

"Thank you, uh..." Damn! He had forgotten to ask for her name! How impolite of him.

"Madame Myra to you, sonny," she stated, stopping in the doorway. "Welcome to the Isle de Petere." She walked out, shutting the door behind her.

This Madame Myra was still quite the enigma, but she had helped Marco. He now knew that he needed to find an answer, but to what question? He decided to rest first. That needless flying from earlier had exhausted him.

* * *

When Marco woke once more, he could smell food. He sat up to find a tray of soup and bread lying on the small table next to the bed. Just then, he realized how hungry he was. How long had it been since he last ate? He made a mental note to thank Madame Myra later before shifting the tray into his lap and eating. The soup wasn't too amazing, but it still had a nice flavor to it. It was warm and comforting.

When he was finished, he placed the tray back on the table and brushed his clothes off. It was time for him to at least try to find his answer, though he would have to know what his question was first. He would not discover either by sitting in his room.

Madame Myra said she couldn't help him, but it never hurt to try. She was a strange old woman. Surely she would have some sort of advice.

So here he was, leaning over the counter once more. "Whaddya need?" she asked.

"You told me the people on this island are trying to answer their questions." He paused. "Why are you here then?"

Her eyes grew dull, as if she did not want to speak of the events that led to her residence on this island. "What did I tell ya'?" she grumbled. Marco was about to interject to apologize, but she began speaking anyways.

"I ended up here after a storm," she said simply as if she had told this story many times. "Got separated from my husband and son, and I've never been able to leave. And that's it."

Marco frowned. That was not helpful at all. That couldn't be it.

"Don't give me that look, sonny," Madame Myra continued. "There's not much to it."

But something nagged Marco to ask further. "Do you know what happened to your family?"

She sighed. "My husband? Dead. My son? Well…" She quieted as if she was reluctant to answer once more. "I have a few ideas."

Marco could only assume that both of her family members were dead, though her son possibly worse off. It was unlike him to be so rude as to stir up painful memories of family since he himself had many bad experiences with his own. "I apologize."

Madame Myra seemed to have been annoyed with him with the way she rolled her eyes. "Nothing gets accomplished with that, sonny. Now, go! And come back when you're ready." She left her place behind the counter and shoved him out the door, leaving him blinking and confused outside of the small inn.

She was right. He couldn't just stand around. He might as well walk around town for awhile.

Unfortunately, another day had already passed (he was surprised that he had gone that long without eating, but it happened often when he was distracted by work). He was wasting time. He needed to complete this task soon if he wanted to reach Ace.

Despite the time of day, there were still people partying out on the streets. Marco wondered if any of the inhabitants of the island slept. Partying all day and every day was obviously detrimental to one's health. The partiers obviously wouldn't be of any help to him. He really would have to find the answer for himself. And in finding the answer he would know what he had been asking himself all this time.

Where should he start? Well, a walk outside of town would be nice considering the unsightly atmosphere. The smell of alcohol was not good for a clear head. He put his hands in his pockets, turning towards a dirt path leading out of town.

Marco was not sure if he should be surprised or not. The field he found was beautiful compared to the town itself. He supposed it was because people spent their time drinking, leaving the wilderness alone to thrive. Colorful wildflowers of various shades of bright reds and soft blues grew all around him, creating a sight to behold. He could see the sky so clearly from where he was. It was a wonder he didn't spot this place when he first arrived. This environment was good for thought, only noises the ambiance of nature left to listen to.

He found the perfect place to think on the beach the field opened up to. He stood in the shallows, letting the cool water lap at his ankles (he removed his shoes prior of course). In such a time, staying connected with the sea, his calling as a pirate, really helped clear his thoughts. It was time to figure things out. Marco was a logical man. He could do this.

One: He must have been thinking of his question beforehand. Marco had been around this area of the Grand Line, and this island had not been here before. It could be concluded that the question itself served as a trigger for finding the island. This limited his options.

Two: And he was cursing himself for this one. Pops knew. Marco remembered that when he left the ship, Pops had told him, "You will find your answer soon." How could he have possibly have known that this was going to happen? Maybe that was not as impossible as it seemed when Marco considered that Pops had visited the island before. They would talk about this when he got back.

Three: If Madame Myra said that he should take a lesson from Pops, then maybe his own question related to what Pops's question was. Pops's question was about a woman, and Marco couldn't think of anytime recently when he met a woman that he particularly  _liked_. But on terms of actual attraction, he could only think of one person.

Ace. There was no one else this could be about.

Their relationship had been rocky for the past month now even though they never  _had_  a definitive relationship. Whatever was between them, it mostly consisted of sex, though they still regarded each other as family, which neither Marco nor Ace was entirely opposed to.

Marco vividly remembered when he first found out the existence of this burning attraction that existed between them.

* * *

_It was a pleasant day out, so the many of the crew decided to stay above deck. This included both Marco and Ace, who, at the time, were on opposite ends of the ship, but from Marco's position overlooking the lower deck, he could still see Ace perfectly. Ace, who had been shirtless as always, decided to train, showing off his toned body._

_Marco couldn't help his staring, though he was completely aware of Izo's presence next to him. Thankfully, he was busy sipping on a cup of tea, so he didn't make any remarks about this. That unfortunately changed when Thatch approached, saying, "He wants to suck your dick, you know."_

_He had been addressing Marco, but his words still made Izo spit out his tea, gasping at his blunt vulgarity. "Thatch!" he had growled, setting his tea down on the railing. "Must you be so inappropriate? I'm sure Marco could have figured it out on his own."_

_The cook merely shrugged, choosing to ignore this opinion. "Not with that stare."_

_Izo opened his mouth to chastise Thatch once more, but Marco decided to take over this conversation. It concerned him after all. "My attraction to Ace is none of your business. Neither is Ace's attraction to me."_

_"So you know it exists, but you still won't make a move? See, Izo? He does need my help!"_

_"Somehow, I doubt that, dear. Though I do agree that he needs a little push."_

_"You too, Izo?"_

_"Oh, Marco," Izo sighed. "You think I don't see the way you look at him? Everyone does. Even Ace himself. There's obviously something…"_

_He was right. There had been a tense, sexual air around them both ever since Ace was put on this ship. It was easily ignored at first, but now that Ace was a commander, they were closer than ever. Glances became more lustful, words became more teasing, and touches became more intimate. Their desire was about to become a dance, a hot dance, burning with their flames fueled by desire. Marco most certainly wanted to see that hot body underneath him, and he was sure Ace wouldn't mind as well. It wouldn't hurt to try. Now would it?_

_That night, due to the coaxing of his brothers, he approached Ace. They ran into each other in the hallway between commanders' rooms, and conveniently, they were alone. He wasn't quite sure how he should start off. Ace ended up starting for him, biting his lip seductively. Marco, without a doubt, knew that Ace already figured out what he was here for._

_"Hey~" he whispered. He stepped closer, dangerously closer. Their bodies were almost touching._

_"Hey, yourself," Marco whispered back. He moved his hands down to grab Ace's hips. This stopped Ace's advances, but he no longer needed any. Ace countered by moving his hands up along Marco's tattoo, lightly brushing over his nipples._

_"How long are we gonna play this game, pineapple?" he asked teasingly._

_"Ace." Marco brought their faces close so that their lips were practically touching. His grip slid down further, so his hands were somewhere that would prove less than desirable to a passerby (though to Marco, it was exactly what he desired). "We're just getting started, yoi."_

_With that, he claimed Ace with a forceful kiss, stealing the his breath. They somehow made their way into Marco's room with all of their clothes on. That would be the first of many nights they would spend together: moaning each other's names in hot, rough, dirty, sex. Nothing pure, nothing innocent._

* * *

Marco had been annoyed at the time, but now he looked back on the memory with fondness. It was when he finally decided to indulge his and Ace's desires thanks to Thatch and Izo. Their only desires at the time had been touch coupled with mind blowing pleasure. It started with only once a week, but eventually they wanted more until they were finally sharing a room, so they could satisfy themselves whenever they wanted. Yes. Their relationship remained strictly physical, and yet…

His dream. Ace confessed to him.

The confession was sudden. He saw no reason as to why Ace would suddenly want a change in their relationship. As pirates, they had no time for such a thing as romance. That's why their relationship was the way it was. That's why Marco agreed to satisfy the physical desire but not the emotional one. Marco was serious with work, so Ace should have understood this. He had no reason to be angry or upset with Marco specifically for not returning his feelings, yet, despite all the other things happening right now, he was.

None of it made sense. He guessed that after all this time, Ace was still an anomaly to him. What should he have expected? Ace had been a teenager (though he was now twenty). It was likely he was still experiencing such things as hormones and mood swings. That's what his love confession must have been: something spontaneous with no real feeling behind it.

Ace didn't love him, but if that was true, how come that fact made Marco's heart hurt?

Marco turned away abruptly, rubbing at his temples. Gods. He didn't want to think on this any further. He needed to drown it all out. He needed a drink. As much as he did not want to leave this beautiful field for the squalid surroundings of the town, he really needed a drink. He was a pirate. He could handle the place.

The bar he entered was still fairly crowded, but it the quietest one he could find. Many people sat in groups and few tables remained vacant. There were a couple of empty barstools: a perfect place for Marco to mope alone.

He started off by downing a good glass of rum. Downing this was like drowning his feelings, drowning his pain. It would be a good way to pass time until he worked up an answer.

Why would Ace love him anyways? What they had was a pure attraction of fire, nothing else. Surely he was just desperate to continue and wanting for sex. Ace was young and free, but for some reason, he directed his attention at Marco. He had no need to. Ace could probably get whomever he chose. Their relationship was just a way to satisfy desires. Marco took another swig of his drink as, once again, a pang of hurt pounded in his heart.

Why? Why? Why did it hurt? All these wild emotions swirling around in his mind made him want to yell and slam his glass on the ground, but thankfully, he had a good hold on his self-control. His frustration remained though. There was still something in the way.

"Hey there, handsome," a sultry voice purred in his ear.

Marco hadn't even noticed the woman approach, but she was much too close for his comfort. She leaned against the counter, displaying her voluptuous assets, not that Marco was affected very much. A sharp, manicured fingernail ran over his bicep lightly in a seductive manner. It was obvious what she wanted. He was reminded a bit of...  _that night_.

The night that Ace confessed.

His eyes silently widened in shock. How? How could he have forgotten? Had he been too busy drinking to notice?

That night... He never noticed, yet he was truly remembering now. He decided to get drunk that night and Ace? Ace had been  _there_.

He must have missed it the first time, but he was certain that this was the truth. The night had been like this one, in a semi-crowded bar with Marco nursing a drink quietly, and just like this night a woman approached him trying to get him into one of the poor quality rooms upstairs for a little "private time". Then, as Marco hardly remembered it, Ace's presence briefly flickered at the edge of his senses.

All of this was Marco's fault. Ace saw him that night with that woman, and that's why he confessed. Because he was jealous. Because there was something there. Marco was a fool for not seeing it in the first place.

And he was also a fool for not realizing why he was drinking that night.

He was drinking because he was worried about Ace. They had been docked at one of their islands, and Ace had yet to return from his mission. He was a week late. None of the others stressed over it as much as Marco had. They reassured him that Ace would be fine, but he couldn't stop worrying. He couldn't get Ace out of his mind. His burning fire. His beaming smile. Everything, everything perfect. Ace distracted him even when he wasn't there. Marco had to do something to take his mind off of him!

So he drank, and in his haste to forget, he hurt the one he truly wanted. Ace wasn't the only one who desired an emotional bond. Marco had as well.

He loved Ace.

The woman's hand crept down his body, and Marco, finally broken out of his trance, stopped it with a firm grasp. This is what happened the first time. He couldn't allow this to happen again.

"Not interested," he stated adamantly, no hint of apology in his voice. He shoved his chair out and stood. "I already have someone to love, yoi."

* * *

"Slow down, sonny!"

When Marco got back to the inn, he rushed upstairs. Curious, Madame Myra followed him. He was gathering his things. He needed to get to Ace now more than ever.

"You found you answer?"

Complying with her earlier command, he stopped packing his things to answer. "Yes, I have. I'm surprised that I didn't realize it sooner actually."

"Most people never do," Madame Myra snorted. "Consider yourself lucky."

"It's easy to see why people become the way they do here," Marco mused. He returned to his packing. "Even took a few drinks-"

He was cut off when Madame Myra smacked the back of his head.

"Hey!" He turned back to her only to see that she was glaring.

"You drank? And you're going to leave like that? Are you sure you didn't lose your head, sonny?" Her questions came rapidly like a formal interrogation.

"You have no reason to be concerned, Madame. I am a pirate. I am plenty experienced with alcohol."

"You're staying the night." This was not a question.

Marco shook his head. "I need to leave, yoi. There's someone who-"

She growled and slammed a fist against the wall. Marco jumped. "Didn't you hear me the first time? Now go to bed before I knock you out myself."

He gulped. He may have been a strong pirate who has dealt with sea monsters and fierce adversaries, but he knew that defying a woman's concern was more than bad idea. He learned this from the nurses, and considering Madame Myra's attitude, he wasn't going to even consider refusing a second time. He wanted to return to Ace in one piece, thank you very much. "Th-thank you for your hospitality."

* * *

Marco was all ready to leave in the morning when Madame Myra slammed a newspaper down in front of him.

"What's this?"

"That's one of your crew mates isn't it?" she asked. "I thought you would find it interesting."

He took it and folded it open.

**Fire Fist Ace Spotted in Alabasta!**

_The infamous former rookie has returned to Paradise! It's well known that he quickly made a name for himself, joining the Whitebeard pirates a few years back and becoming a commander. Is he on a mission for the emperor? What business could he have in the first half of the Grand Line? Stay on high alert. Things might get ugly soon._

Marco saw that there was more to read in the article, but it did not matter to him. Whatever Ace was doing in Alabasta had nothing to do with the crew. People always assumed the worst. At least this gave him a hint of where to go.

"Well?"

He closed the paper. "You've been very helpful, yoi. I want to thank you for everything you've done." Despite his short stay, he wouldn't have realized that he loved Ace if she hadn't set him on the right path. Marco bowed low in gratitude.

"None of that here, sonny," she said. He stood up straight once more to see that Madame Myra was looking away, embarrassed from the amount of respect Marco had shown her.

"I mean it though."

"Are you gonna stand here talking, or are you going to go after your answer?"

Madame Myra followed him to the edge of town to see him off. Marco didn't seem to mind. He had only known her for a few days, but there was a certain trust now between them. There was no waving, nor were there tearful goodbyes. He was not one for such things and he could tell that she was not one for such things either. She stood there silently, but she was smiling.

"I have one more question," Marco asked. He had been wondering this for a while now. "Were you in love with Pops?"

At first, he thought he was too quiet or rude, but eventually Madame Myra answered. "I loved your father in more ways than you know."

He wasn't quite sure what to say, so he elected to stay silent.

This time, Isle de Petere did not appear again to hold him back. He was free. He had found his answer.

Ace was his answer.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace is with the Strawhats for a little longer, and as if fate would have it, he runs into Teach, but Marco's just about ready to catch up.

**Ace**

Ace didn't like the way that this woman, Nico Robin, was staring at him. She was analytical, calculating.

Nico Robin, formerly Miss All Sunday, snuck onto the Going Merry when the crew left Alabasta. Ace hadn't met her beforehand, so he didn't really know what she was like, but judging by the way the crew reacted, he assumed that she wasn't the best person. It wasn't really his concern. She wasn't hostile. She actually wanted to join the crew to which Ace was left asking himself what Luffy did this time. His ability to make friends with everyone was truly incredible.

Anyways, Ace knew he could handle Robin if she decided to attack, and unfortunately, the look she was giving him might be hinting at that.

"What is someone of your standing doing all the way out here?" Robin asked suddenly. Ace must have looked confused because she was forced to explain herself. "It's just that, I see no reason for you to be here."

Ace could have opened his mouth to counter and ask her why she was here, but she did have a point. Why was he still here? He promised that he would stay with them until the end. From "the end" he meant until they were out of Alabasta, yet he was still here, not that anyone else seemed to mind. He wasn't meddling too much.

If he had to respond, he'd say this was like a break for him despite what he should actually be doing. At first, he had been so motivated to catch Blackbeard, to avenge Thatch. But now, something was preventing him from completing his task.

Ace was seriously thinking of blaming Marco.

After making his promise with Vivi, the man was absolutely consumed his thoughts, making his mind wander when ever he had time to himself. He really was in love with Marco. His subconscious made sure that he knew this.

"I needed some time," he finally answered, not completely sure of what he meant. "Anyways, shouldn't you be in town?" She had said that she was going to go into town to look for information, but obviously, she hadn't followed through on that statement yet.

Robin smiled at him mysteriously. "If you wish." She walked away, leaving the ship. Ace had a feeling that she didn't believe him, but he didn't want to follow her into town to confirm this.

Ace decided that he would help watch the ship. As much as he liked to explore new islands (he had never visited Jaya before), the place just didn't seem right to him. He wasn't scared of it, whatever it was, but his instincts were screaming at him:  _Don't do it. Don't go._  Ace listened to his instincts.

But his instincts were also contradicting themselves. They were telling him to stay. Ace wanted to leave so he could accomplish his goal, yet he couldn't ignore the nagging pull in the back of his mind. ' _Just a little bit longer,'_  it whispered.

He couldn't answer Robin for now, but maybe, soon.

Ace didn't know what to do. He could've sworn that his limbs froze up, too tensed at his sides. His gaze hardened into a glare, and suddenly, his caring older-brother persona had vanished, replaced by a furious pirate.

Teach. Teach was  _there_ , and he was in Ace's reach.

Despite his earlier screaming instincts, Ace wasn't expecting this at all. He thought something was off, but he didn't think that thing was the very man he had been pursuing. Damn. If he had trained with haki more, he would have known already. He could've gotten to the bastard and killed him.

"Zehaha!" Teach laughed. Despite the distance between the Going Merry and whatever sort of giant raft the man was on, Ace could hear him just fine. "Commander Ace! Fancy seeing you here!"

"Teach," he growled. He was pretty sure the traitor knew exactly what he was thinking. Unable to contain his rage, fire sparked around his arms and hands. He tried hard to push it down (he didn't want to damage the ship after all), but he needed some way to let it out.

And he would do that by bashing Teach's skull in.

It was true that the odds did not spell absolute victory for him, but he had to try. This was what he had been waiting for, and he couldn't afford to wait any longer. He didn't care that they were about to ride a dangerous current up into the sky, or that he was a devil fruit user about to fight between two sailing ships. He had to do this.

For Thatch.

"Teach!" he yelled. Ace was about to hop on his carefully hooked up Striker and kick the man's ass. His blood was alight with exhilaration, adrenaline. Finally, he could end this. Finally he could go home.

But then he felt that oh so familiar presence at the edge of his senses: Marco. Marco was coming for him.

* * *

**Marco**

Marco considered the facts of the article. Ace had been seen in Alabasta, but Marco doubted he was still there. His best bet would be to head to one of the surrounding islands, and his instincts were telling him that Jaya was the place. He wanted to groan, but who would hear him? Why did it have to be Jaya?

Jaya, at least its main town, was an unpleasant little place. Marco had the...  _pleasure_  of visiting it once in his earlier days as a pirate. It was smelly, and the pirates who stuck around reeked equally enough. Marco liked fresh air, so, as one could imagine, the visit went sour quickly. If Ace really was here, then Marco hoped that he would be able to finish his task quickly.

The visit had already gone sour. He hadn't even arrived yet when he noticed that the clouds around him had darkened, ruining the perfect sky he loved flying through. He would be there soon, and he couldn't help feeling a bit nervous.

What would he say to Ace? What would Ace say to him? What would he even think of him after Marco hurt him? There were a number of things he could imagine happening. Ace could not even be there, giving Marco more time to think (which was admittedly one of the better scenarios). Ace could run away from him, and in the process break Marco's heart. Maybe he would be furious. The worst thing? Marco getting there only to find out that Ace had fallen out of love with him.

Marco could only hope for the best. He wanted to love Ace, and he wanted Ace to love him back, but he couldn't just expect Ace to come running into his arms after he hurt him. But none of that mattered if he couldn't save Ace.

And suddenly that thought became more relevant than ever.

Marco could sense Ace with his haki. He was there, dangerous flames dancing upon his presence. As Marco flew farther, he could see what was really happening.

Teach's unmistakable presence indicated that he was there too, filling Marco with rage. He could see them now. There was a giant raft floating atop the waves, darkness swirling around it. Fire sparked from a small caravel nearby.

It was clear what was happening. Ace was a fool. What was he thinking? There was no way he would win this battle!

Marco let out a screech, letting the fire of his wings grow stronger. He raced faster now, an unstoppable force. Ace grew closer, and so did Teach. He had two options here: he could stop Ace directly, or he could attack Teach and kill two birds with one stone.

He pinned Ace down just in time.

And he wasn't expecting what happened next.

* * *

**Ace**

Ace couldn't move. He flailed helplessly under Marco's talon, but it was no use. In this condition, there was no way he could escape. But he needed to. "Let me go, Marco!" he yelled, continuing to struggle. There wasn't much time left. The Knock-Up Stream was coming.

"Please!" He couldn't see much from his position on the floorboards, but he felt the stream hit.

Ace looked up just in time to see them being blasted up, but most importantly, he saw his Striker destroyed, and his journey was left to the mercy of Marco's wings.


	5. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Marco and Ace have convinced themselves that their ready to talk, tension still exists between them, especially after Marco intervened with Ace's goal.

**Marco**

After the initial shock of being blasted through the clouds wore off, the Strawhat crew along with their company of Whitebeard's two commanders noticed that they were floating atop waves, white, serene waves. This ocean was new to them. It was unlike the ocean of the Grand Line (and to Marco and Ace, the New World) below them, under the clouds. It was a mystery that such a place could even exist. They were all in awe from the sight surrounding the Going Merry, some of the younger pirates jumping ship to bounce on the fluffy clouds, which proved rather durable.

And then one of the Strawhats, the younger looking woman, took it upon herself to break the tension that no one had bothered to address earlier. "Are you going to get off of him?" she asked Marco with the raise of an eyebrow.

Marco, who had just now realized that he had not transformed back into his human form, did so and clambered off of Ace, coughing awkwardly. He hadn't meant to put Ace into such a position, especially one that was almost sexual looking. It was rude, even if he had seen the Ace like that before: lying down, spread out, hair tousled, cheeks flushed, begging for mo-

_'Stop it, Marco,'_  he scolded himself.  _'This is a serious situation.'_ Dismissing the inappropriate thought, he kindly offered a hand out to Ace to help him up, but he ignored it, choosing to stand up on his own. Ace scowled at Marco. It looked as if he was about to say something, but he was interrupted.

"You are the Phoenix. Correct?" the other woman asked. Her voice was smoother and calmer than the redhead's. Marco turned to the source of the voice, recognizing its owner right away.

"I am," he responded with a nod. "Your reputation precedes you, Nico Robin."

"I will take that as a compliment."

"Can somebody please explain why Whitebeard's first mate is on  _our_  ship?!" the redhead exclaimed. "People are going to think something's up!"

"Calm down, woman," the swordsman (Marco recognized him as Roronoa Zoro) muttered. "It's not like anyone's around to care."

He was correct. Their ship floated among no others.

"You have nothing to worry about, Nami-swan!" the blond cooed, eyes filled with hearts. "I won't let this man hurt you!"

The woman, Nami, rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Hey, Ace," she called.

"Uh, yeah?" Ace answered.

"Introduce us. Why don't you?"

"Sure, I guess," he said, scratching the back of his head. "This is Marco the Phoenix, First Division Commander of the Whitebeard pirates. He's my... crewmate and superior."

Marco frowned. He did not like how Ace was addressing him so formally, titles and all. Was he still angry at him? Marco thought maybe that some time would have calmed him down, but apparently not. Marco waved at them. "Hello," he greeted. "It's nice to meet you, yoi."

They introduced themselves each by name. Of course he recognized Strawhat Luffy and Pirate Hunter (how ironic) Zoro from the recent wanted posters, and Devil's Child Robin from her own, but there was also Nami their navigator, Usopp their sniper, Sanji their cook, and Chopper the doctor and another Zoan type user. Marco took note to talk to him later. It would be interesting to talk to the user of the Human Human fruit.

"Excuse me," Ace interjected, stopping the introductions. "I need to talk with Marco."

"Oh?" Nami smirked. The gesture made a bad feeling settle in Marco's stomach, though he was not quite sure why. "Take your sweet time. I'll make sure that no one interrupts you~"

"Nami!"

"Oh, nothing. But let me just say that you might owe me a  _few_  beri-"

Ace ignored her, seizing Marco by the wrist and dragging him below deck. The ship was small caravel, so it didn't take them a long time to reach their destination, which was labeled "Male Sleeping Quarters".

The door slammed shut behind them. "What are you doing here?" Ace demanded furiously, throwing down Marco's wrist. There were no beds or chairs in the room, only hammocks, so Marco elected to lean against the wall. It was no surprise that Ace was angry. It would take some effort to convince him to come back. Marco would have preferred not to drag him back forcefully, but if things came to that...

"Why do you think?" he shot back.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Marco!" Ace snapped. "You think I don't know that you're here to drag me back to the ship? To keep me from my- our revenge?"

Marco elected not to answer (it might have made things worse), allowing Ace to continue on with his rant.

"He was right there!  _Right_  there! I almost had him! I almost got to that traitor! But then  _you_  had to get in the way!"

"What were you possibly going to do?" Marco asked, challenging Ace's logic. "There was no room for you to fight anywhere! Only open waves! How were you possibly going to take him down? You would have drowned yourself!"

"I would have figured something out!"

"Really? You didn't think to have a plan beforehand? You really are too reckless, yoi."

"That's it?" Ace raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you came here to tell me? You always say that to me!" The freckled commander began imitating the blond horribly, pulling his hair in a way to resemble the shape of a pineapple's and dropping his eyelids to a half-opened state. Marco scowled at this. "'Ace, think first, yoi. Ace, you'll hurt yourself, yoi. Ace, Stop being reckless, yoi!' 'Yoi, yoi, yoi, yoi, yoi!'"

"I  _do not_  say 'yoi' that much," Marco insisted. It was a speech quirk, and he really had no control over it, but he definitely did not say 'yoi' at the end of every single sentence.

"How would you know? You never know when to shut up-"

"Ace, calm down."

"It's like you don't know how much crap spews out of your stupid, fat beak!"

Ace was being much too stubborn, and Marco was losing his patience.

"Ace," he growled. "As soon as we get back to the Grand Line, you are coming back to the Moby Dick with me. No arguments."

"You really think you can just say that to me? You really think I won't go down without a fight?" Ace snorted. "If Pops really wanted to drag me back home, then he should have sent someone else. Someone that wasn't  _you_."

Ace's words made Marco's heart pang. That comment was unneeded. That contradicted all of Marco's thoughts. He thought that Ace would be more inclined to listen to him. He thought Ace would listen to him because he loved him. Of course that wasn't the case. Marco was such a fool. He was a fool for assuming such things about Ace. But wait. Maybe there was one way he could get Ace to listen to him. He had planning to do this first, but everything, the knock up stream, the White Sea, Ace's anger, had distracted him. He had to say it now.

He suddenly noticed that Ace was trying to leave. Marco pushed off the wall. "Wait." He grabbed Ace's wrist.

"No," Ace snarled with his teeth bared. He yanked his appendage back from Marco's grip, which was pretty slack in the first place. "Leave me alone. I'll be in the crow's nest. Don't come after me." He stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Marco sunk to the ground. The thing in his pocket seemed to turn into a heavy weight, but Marco remained too apathetic to remove it from his person. Ace had been so angry at him, and Marco had gotten angry right back. He had not planned to argue with Ace that furiously (though thankfully, they had not resorted to physical blows), and he had a feeling that more fights like that were to come. Ace would not have seen Marco's words as sincere anyways. He would not have seen that Marco truly loved him.

* * *

**Ace**

Ace had bolted to the crow's nest as soon as he had left the men's quarters. He ignored the concerned shouts of Luffy and the others, which was pretty difficult to do considering how small the ship was. He had faith though, that they would give him some privacy (even Luffy since he knew how Ace needed space when upset). He collapsed in the cramped space, drawing his knees up to his chest.

He had been so close! Marco just  _had_  to butt in at the last second. Now they were stuck up here together, and it would be significantly more difficult to avoid the man on this tiny ship with this tiny crew (not that there was anything wrong with that considering the strengths each of them displayed).

Teach had been right there! If Marco hadn't stopped him, then he would've been on his way home with Teach's head. He should've seen that too. This whole thing could've been over and done with by now. Okay. Maybe the odds were a little bit questionable considering that they were above rough waves, but he totally could have done it! Why did Marco have to stop him? What a moron! Stupid flying turkey!

_"If you really want to make it up to me, then I want you to promise me something. Talk to him."_

Ace gasped quietly, eyes widening. Shit.

He fucked up! Didn't he? Because he promised that! Of course the princess's words chose now to pop into his head, though this was no one's fault but his own. He promised Vivi that he would  _talk_  to Marco, not yell at him and give him no chance to respond!

How could he have been so  _stupid_? Just yelling at Marco like that!  _'Way to be counterproductive!'_  he scolded himself. He was trying to make amends with Marco, not antagonize him! Why did he just yell? Why did he have to get angry? Curse his lack of self-control!

Surely Marco would be angry at him as well for more reasons than just his current outburst. For one, they fought before Ace left the Moby Dick, and he had called Marco things he probably shouldn't have. Second, he left against their father's orders, and he imagined that no one was too thrilled about that. He still fully intended to return with the traitor's head, but when he thought about it, it would be awkward to come back if everyone was mad at him, even if he  _was_ trying to prove a point.

That's why it would've been beneficial to talk to Marco. He already promised that he would talk to him (though for different reasons). Now that he was up alone in the crow's nest with time to think, he saw that he probably just made things more awkward for himself. Oops.

Why did he mess everything up?

Without a doubt, Ace knew that there would be some newfound tension between them.

God. He needed a nap.

* * *

Someone was there when he awoke. Someone was there, poking at the freckles on his cheeks. "Oi, Nami," he mumbled sleepily. "Quit it."

"Oi, moron," she mocked. "Wake up."

Ace blinked his eyes open, but decided not to say anything.

It was Nami who finally responded. "I'm surprised you slept through that attack."

"What attack?"

"Oh, nothing." Silence fell once more. "Everyone heard you yelling, you know," she informed suddenly.

Ace groaned incoherently. He didn't think that he was too loud.

"Luffy was surprised at how angry you got. Said you haven't been that mad since you tried to kill him?"

Ace blushed. Luffy didn't have to bring  _that_  up! He was angry at Bluejam that one time. Wasn't he? And  _that's_ the thing that Luffy remembers? "Don't ask."

But she decided to continue. "And here I thought that you were some caring and nurturing older brother."

"Things change," Ace replied vaguely.  _'Though that role belonged more to Sabo than to me,'_  he mused silently. He had always been more responsible than Ace. He could only imagine what Sabo would say if he were here.

_"You're too stubborn."_

"You're too hot-headed."

"Yeah that too."

Nami, who was the speaker of the former statement, stared at Ace confused. "What?"

"Oh, nothing!" Had he really said that out loud? Geez. Nami sounded too much like Sabo right now. He supposed that both were the type that knew when things needed to be done.

"Anyways," she continued, "onto what I was actually going to say."

"Yeah? What's that?" Though Ace wasn't quite sure why he asked. He already knew the answer.

"You're breaking your promise to Vivi, you know."

And there it was. Of course Nami would be the one nagging him about this. She was there when he said that he would talk with Marco. He had a feeling that this chat wasn't going to end well, but it was too late to back out.

"I'm pretty sure she meant a nice, civil talk, and yelling like that-"

"Yeah, yeah," Ace grumbled. "I didn't mean for it to happen. I just-"

"Excuses, excuses."

"Would you let me finish?" he hissed. "I just got so angry when I saw him. I mean, I was so close! And he ruined it."

"Like I said. Hot-headed."

"Heard that one before."

"You want to know what I think?" Nami asked, leaning back to look at Ace more directly. "He wasn't yelling like you were, so I don't think he's too angry."

Ace became more attentive to these words. Did that mean that he still had a chance?

"Just wait for the tension to die down. We'll be in Skypiea soon, so you can wait till we're there. You'll probably be able to get more privacy then."

A breath of relief passed through Ace's lips. So he did have a chance. He had a chance to fix things. He had a chance to reach closure. "Thanks, Nami. I'll do just that."

* * *

**Marco**

Marco decided to stay off the deck. It's not that he was avoiding the Strawhats, but rather he preferred not to get overly involved in their business. He would wait out his time here before he could return to the Blue Sea down below. Besides, nothing would be accomplished if he just sat here moping, which was very unlike him. Hopefully, the tension between him and Ace would die down soon, so they could talk like family again.

He decided that he would explore the small ship, which Marco noted earlier was small with not much to it. There were very few rooms, and from what he could see, the ship lacked a captain's quarters. The Moby Dick was impossibly large compared to this, but seeing as how small the crew was, Marco guessed that it wasn't much of a problem. They must have been strong to make it this far with only seven members.

He eventually ended up in what he supposed was the kitchen. The ship also lacked a mess hall, so this was probably where they ate. The steering mechanism for the ship was also in here. He took a seat at the table, which was empty since most of the ship's crew remained outside.

There was not much he could do as of now. It would only provoke Ace if he followed him up to the crow's nest, and Marco would have preferred not to argue again. He had been at fault as well. His paranoia of losing Ace had taken over when he saw him about to fight Blackbeard, causing him to become recklessly protective. His anger was instinctive, but Ace had every right to be angry at him as well. He must still be upset about what happened between them. No wonder he did not want Marco here.

That incident before was Marco's fault too. He did not say anything back that night when Ace confessed, yet he allowed their game to continue without any consideration for Ace's feelings. Why hadn't he realized that Ace was being sincere? Was it too late for him?

"What's on your mind, Phoenix?

Marco craned his head. Nico Robin was standing in the doorway. She approached, taking a seat across from him. "You look quite troubled."

He did not know why she decided to join the Strawhat crew, but he wouldn't pry. If she wanted to listen, then he would indulge. It might help to vent a little anyways.

"As you can see, Ace is… upset with me, yoi."

"That was rather obvious."

Marco sighed. "We've both been struggling for awhile now, and I came to end this, but-"

"He's too stubborn to listen."

He stared at Robin incredulously, causing her to smile. "I can tell," she explained. "That yelling of his made it clear."

' _So much for privacy.'_ Marco would have liked it if the crew did not hear their argument. They might antagonize him for upsetting Ace.

"Oh, do not worry. The others don't blame you. They seem more surprised at how angry he was."

"And why would that be?"

Another voice chimed in, "Ace hasn't gotten like that since he started traveling with us." Marco recognized the girl's voice from earlier. Without looking, he felt her slide into the seat next to him. "Robin hasn't been with us the whole time, so I'll explain it," Nami said.

"I'll leave you to it, Miss Navigator."

"Ace has been pretty polite since the moment he got here."

Marco snorted.

"Is something wrong?"

"Brat's been angry at our crew since day one. It took a lot to get him to let up and join."

Nami looked taken aback at the concept of Ace being an angry brat, but Robin on the other hand seemed intrigued. "It seems there's much more to the captain's brother than we originally thought," she commented.

"He can be  _very_  stubborn when he's angry, yoi," Marco continued. "I'm not sure when I'll be able to talk to him again."

"I'll talk to him for you," Nami offered suddenly. Marco just looked at her. Wasn't it obvious that this was a private matter?

Seeing this stare, she waved her hand. "No, no!" she insisted. "I mean that I'll  _get_  him to talk to you. This is something you guys need to sort out. Besides," a sly smirk made its way onto the navigator's face, "I'm sure you two have some things to say to each other, one of those things having to do with that thing in your pocket _."_

Marco froze. How in the world did she know?

He must have been an open book with the way these two were responding to his questions without him asking. "You reached into your pocket earlier to check if something was there," she explained. "And it's pretty obvious the way you feel from how you look at him."

"Oh?" piped Robin. "I see you two have a certain  _history_  together."

"I'll tell you about that later," Nami interrupted, preventing any further questions. Though he was still unsettled by the fact that they were going to discuss his feelings for Ace, he was thankful they would do it when he couldn't hear. "Anyways, we're rooting for you guys. Ace is practically part of the crew!"

Marco's expression darkened into a glare. He did not want to hear that. As far as he was concerned, Ace's only home was the Moby Dick. As nice as the Strawhats seemed, he would not have them keeping Ace away from him and the rest family. They were all worried about Ace. He had to silently remind himself that Luffy was Ace's brother, and that his crew was, in a way, also a part of the family before he ripped the ship apart.

Nami rolled her eyes at him. "Don't worry. We're not trying to replace your crew or anything."

Wow. He must have really been an open book.

Nami stood, leaving Marco and Robin at the table. "I'll go talk to him now, so don't worry about it. You'll get your private time, though I'd recommend waiting for everything to cool down first. See ya!" She left, making sure to shut the door behind her.

Marco let out a sigh of relief. He could fix this. He could tell Ace his feelings.

"Ah, Phoenix?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sure that you appreciate Miss Navigator's help, but I feel inclined to warn you that she will probably charge you later."

"Excuse me?

* * *

**Ace**

Skypiea's beach was a beautiful one, though it was strange to see such a thing. Everything was white from the water to the island itself. The Strawhats had taken it upon themselves to relax and play in the clouds, and as much as Ace would've liked to slip off his boots and join them, there were more pressing matters to attend to.

Marco.

Ace could tell that there was still some tension between them. They were standing next to each other, about a meter away, and they weren't saying anything. Still, this  _would_ be a good opportunity to actually talk. Just as he was about to cough to break the silence, Marco spoke.

"Ace?"

Ace honestly expected to be the first one to speak, but he answered anyways. "Er- Yeah, Marco?"

"Can you come with me, yoi?" the blond asked, leaning towards the emptier part of the beach.

Ace responded with a silent nod. He followed behind Marco, neither of them speaking. They sat next to each other upon the soft ground. Well, now they had privacy, but they weren't making such a good use of it. He might as well prepare himself for the inevitable conversation since they both stayed quiet. Any wrong word could set either of them off again, but one of them had to start eventually.

And apparently, Ace decided that it would be him.

"Marco," Ace started, causing Marco to turn his head towards him. "I'm- uh- sorry for yelling at you." The blush on his face made it clear that he was embarrassed. "I didn't mean to get so mad."

"You have every right to be mad," Marco said, hoping he wasn't too quick. This was a matter of putting Ace in a position of comfort before they got to the real bulk of the conversation. He felt tempted to ease his hand above Ace's but decided against it for now. Things weren't completely fixed yet. "Believe me, Ace. We're all mad at what Teach did."

It was good that he chose not to hold Ace's hand, because he saw it tense for a moment. He released a breath and continued. "We'll find him again."

"He was a part of my division," Ace whispered, releasing his thoughts. "I need to catch him. Please understand."

Even though he was significantly calmer, he was still stubborn. "Ace. Listen to me." Marco made sure to sound calm, not hostile. It was time to use reason to get Ace on his side. "The last thing we need right now is you away from the ship."

Ace looked at the ground.

"Everyone's worried about you."

"They wouldn't have to if they just believed in me!" Ace's eyes widened when his outburst finished. He hadn't meant to yell again. Would Marco be angry with him?

But he was not. "We  _do_ believe in you, Ace," he insisted. "But that Devil Fruit." His eyes darkened, staring into the distance. "I know what that fruit can do. It takes power. Chokes it. Absorbs it."

"W-What?" Ace gasped. Marco's description wasn't overly graphic, but it made Ace's stomach lurch.

"He is darkness, and you are light, Ace. You don't know the odds you are at." Marco touched Ace's hand softly. It flinched away but slowly returned to its position.

"I want to bring you back, so we can face him together, yoi," Marco continued, adjusting his grip. "The last thing we want is you to die."

"I won't die, Marco!" He promised after all. He didn't want them to think that!

Ace's voice was full of passion, so much that Marco felt genuinely inclined to believe him. But there were never any guarantees.

"Then let us see you through to the end." Marco said, voice firm. He knew exactly what to say, and perhaps he would feel bad for being manipulative, but right now, he needed to get Ace to come home. "We're in this together, Ace. We're  _family_ , Ace. Aren't we?"

Family.

_Family._

It was Ace's turn to be shocked. Thoughts if truth came rushing into his mind. All this time, he had forgotten what he was fighting for. He had been mad at Teach. He had been mad at Marco. That's why he left. Because all of his emotions overwhelmed him. He hadn't even considered the danger he was in. He hadn't even considered how his family would feel. "Marco, I-!"

He must have looked distressed because the man pulled him closer. "Come home, Ace," he whispered. "Come home. Don't let him take your light."

Ace thrust his arms around Marco, embracing him tightly. Marco stroked his hair. Ace wanted to go home, truly. He wanted to go home with Marco. They would catch Teach together. All of them would. It was funny. Maybe, so determined to shoulder his responsibility, he forgot that he wasn't alone

But there was still something that needed to be addressed.

Ace pulled away. "Sorry about that," he apologized quietly.

Marco smiled at him. "It's fine, Ace. I don't mind."

Ace couldn't help but question the truth of that statement, and question it he shall.

"There's one more thing, Marco," he declared.

"I'm listening, yoi."

He took a deep breath in preparation. It was now or never.

"Remember what I told you that one time?"

Marco didn't respond, but Ace knew that he understood.

"I meant it. I-" He turned his head away, refusing to look at the older man. He feared his reaction, but he needed this. He needed closure. "I love you, and I know you don't feel the same way." He smiled bitterly over the waves.

Marco sat there listening, heart light once he heard those three words once more, but the next thing Ace said made him cringe. Marco himself was to blame for that assumption. He needed to say something. He needed to tell Ace the truth. "Ace-"

"And things have been awkward between us even though we're still sleeping together," Ace continued without giving Marco a chance to speak. "Marco, it hurts," he breathed. "I can't be like that with you, one-sided. I'm prepared to just be brothers again." He closed his eyes, leaning back onto the ground. Finally. It was all off of his chest.

Ace felt a sudden presence above him, so he opened his eyes. His face heated up at the sight. Marco was above him, knees on either side of Ace's thighs. "M-Marco?"

"You couldn't be more wrong, yoi," he whispered, and before Ace could say anything else, Marco craned his head down and brought their lips together.

At first, Ace didn't fully understand what was happening. He didn't comprehend Marco's words, or his lips. When he did, Ace's lips parted against Marco's in a gasp. Surprisingly, Marco didn't intrude Ace's mouth with his tongue as he usually would. The kiss stayed chaste and pure, letting Ace relax into it.

Eventually, they parted, and Ace sat up, eyes wide from shock. Things were happening too fast to understand (not that he didn't like what just happened). Not everything had been addressed yet. There was still the matter of that incident, yet he remained robbed of speech.

And it was Marco who broke the silence by saying, "Marry me."

Ace stared blankly, not quite sure if he heard Marco correctly. "E-Excuse me?" There was no way that was correct! Why would Marco ask him to-

" _Marry me_ ," Marco recited without hesitation. He moved from on top of Ace and retrieved the thing that had been weighing down his pocket all this time. "I finally realized how I felt when I was coming after you, yoi," he explained. "I also realized that I don't want to lose you." Shifting onto one knee, he cracked the box open. "Let me stay by your side."

To say much had happened in a short amount of time was an understatement. They were arguing mere hours earlier, and Ace only recently reaffirmed his feelings. Now, even though he himself had not yet said those three words, Marco was proposing with a beautiful ring. Ace couldn't say he was against jewelry (though the accessories he wore were mostly gifts), but he never anticipated wearing such a thing. Its bright red looked as if it contained burning fire akin to Ace's. It was perfect for him. Needless to say Ace was speechless.

"I thought you didn't... Because you..." Though still confused, Ace swallowed, prepared for confrontation. "You were cheating on me! That one night when I got back from my mission. I saw you in the bar-"

"Let me explain, yoi," Marco interrupted. He squeezed Ace's hand in reassurance and looked into his eyes. "I was drinking that night because I was worried about  _you_." Ace's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "You've been late before, Ace, but never by a  _week_."

"It's not my fault those Marines distracted me!" Ace defended. Garp's ship had been in the area where his mission was. If he had been caught, it wouldn't have ended well since he wasn't actually on the Moby Dick. Ace chose to lay low for a bit to avoid the man, causing him to be a week late.

"I know. You told us when you got back."

"Oh, right."

"Anyways, I was just drinking, yoi," Marco continued. "That woman approached me. Nothing happened between us. I know she was touching me, but I never touched her back. I was only thinking about  _you_  that night."

Now Ace felt really dumb. He thought Marco had cheated on him, sending him into a frantic dilemma about his feelings. "But that's why I confessed in the first place!" Ace admitted. His voice dropped in volume. "I thought I was going to lose you." Could he really have avoided everything by just not saying anything in the first place? "Sorry for jumping to conclusions." Gods! This was mortifying!

A small smile broke out across Marco's face. It was rare to see Ace acting this way, but he couldn't say that it was a terrible sight. "Don't apologize, Ace. If you had told me that, I wouldn't be here with you right now." He leaned in, so that their foreheads touched, his breath warm on his lover's face. "Now pay attention, Ace." Placing a soft kiss on Ace's cheek, he said, "I love you."

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place, you dumb turkey?"

Marco chuckled. Despite the nickname, he knew that Ace had no malicious intent behind his voice. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize."

"Don't apologize either," Ace whispered, burying his face in Marco's chest. "And yes," he continued. "I want to marry you."

"Thank you, yoi," Marco said. Taking the ring out of the box, he gently cradled Ace's left hand and slid it onto his finger, fitting perfectly. Ace couldn't contain his smile. This ring was a sign of Marco's love for him, and the fact that it fit on his finger exactly only emphasized the man's feelings. Marco truly knew him well. For the first time in a while, Ace felt at peace. So much had happened lately that he hadn't the time to relax, but now, he could be content with Marco. Thank god that he searched for closure through his promise with Vivi, or else he wouldn't have considered just talking with Marco like this. He wrapped his arms around Marco once more, melting into his warmth. He was content in the embrace, listening to the waves of the White Sea and losing track of time.

They couldn't stay there forever though.

Marco stood, holding out his hand. "Let's go home, yoi."

They headed over to the Luffy to inform them of their departure. They actually left the beach for awhile to eat (Ace was a little offended that they didn't invite him), but they came back with a new friend named Conis. Even though Marco had some eternal poses with him that would help them navigate away from Skypiea, they still asked for the general direction of the exit.

Nami easily spotted the ring upon Ace's finger, smirking when she saw it. Ace quickly whispered to Marco that they should leave before there was talk of debt. But there was one last thing he needed to do.

"Hey, Lu," he grinned, messing with the younger's hair.

"Oh, Ace! You made up with pineapple man!"

"Excuse me, yoi?"

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Thanks for making Ace happy, pineapple man. He kept talking about you."

"O-oi, Lu," Ace blushed. "Anyways, here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his vivre card, depositing it into Luffy's hand. "Come and see us sometime. You can find me with this." And then he turned, addressing the rest of the crew. "You guys are welcome anytime!"

Marco nodded in agreement.

With cheerful goodbyes and a giant grin from Luffy, Marco transformed, Ace climbing onto his back. They flew off, ready to return together.


	6. All I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Ace return home, but they have a few stops to make first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll find the art from my lovely partner in this chapter!

**Marco**

It was getting late, so they needed to stop and rest. Marco couldn't retain as much energy while carrying Ace, and he wasn't traveling at top speed. They were in no rush this time though. Things would be fine as long as they were together, and right now, they were free as well.

But gods, did they want to be together more than they already were.

"I can't wait, yoi," Marco said, breaking the peaceful silence.

Adjusting his grip around the phoenix's neck, Ace asked, "What to do mean?" He slightly raised his head up.

"I want to be with you. I want to marry you now," Marco replied bluntly, continuing to fly along.

Ace smiled contentedly. "Then let's be together now," he suggested. "Just the two of us. I mean, I know you don't want anything big. Even though we're pirates and we're supposed to like parties and stuff, and the guys back on the ship would want to be here, I know you like your quiet." His voice dropped as if he were embarrassed. "Let's get married, Marco."

Marco was glad that Ace was open to getting married now. It was true that everyone back on the ship would love the excuse to party, and they'd never celebrated a wedding before (no one's ever been in the position). He knew that they would probably go over the top with their partying. The thought of being with their family like that warned Marco's heart, yet it was also touching that Ace thought of his feelings too. And right now, Ace was all that mattered to him. They would deal with the others later (assuming if they ever found out that is). "When did you get so considerate?" he teased, provoking Ace on purpose. He needed something interesting to do while he traveled, and a bit of playful banter wouldn't hurt.

"Hey!" Ace whined, carefully loosening his grip to lightly smack Marco's head. The Phoenix chuckled. He couldn't see Ace's face right now, but he was sure there was a pout upon it. "How're we gonna get married now?" Ace continued, pulling him out of his thoughts. "There's no land, and we don't know if the next island is inhabited."

Oh there was land, alright. Ace just didn't know it yet. Marco smirked to himself, glad that Ace couldn't read his expression at the current moment. He could think of several better places to wed his beloved, one being the Moby Dick, but right now, something about his desired location seemed fitting. "Don't worry about it, yoi."

"You're being so mysterious," Ace noted. "Why don't you just tell me?"

"And what do I get out of telling you, yoi?" And with those teasing words, Ace was left to wonder what exactly Marco meant as he laid his head back down on Marco's burning form.  
Meanwhile, Marco focused on finding the place where he discovered his love: Isle de Petere.

Though it's not as if he wanted to travel in silence with Ace. Who said they couldn't have a bit of fun? They both needed something to do, and what he was planning would make Ace happy as well.

"Hold on tight, Ace," he warned briefly.

Ace only managed a short, confused grunt before Marco began to swoop downwards towards the ocean. Ace yelped this time, wrapping his arms ever tighter around Marco's form. "What are you doing?!" he yelled.

Marco knew that if one thing went wrong, Ace would slip into the ocean and be lost to Marco forever. There was no way that he would ever let that happen."You scared me," Ace panted, relaxing from the drop by balancing himself comfortably. They were so close to the water, Ace could see his reflection glowing from Marco's flames close enough to touch.

"I wasn't aware that the great Portgas D. Ace was capable of fear."

"Oh shut it, you," Ace blushed from the continued teasing. "What's with this anyways?"

"It's because," Marco explained, flapping his wings to avoid a taller wave, "I realized I've never taken you for a real flight, yoi."

Ace was quiet, and Marco was sure this was because he was expressing shock towards the statement. There was truth to it since usually, Marco never let anyone ride on his back, the only exceptions being the injured when they needed to get back to the ship quickly. Marco had never let him on when they were still in the strictly sexual relationship they had before (Ace asked several times). His flight was sacred to him, and he would show it to Ace now that their love was true.

"Here, Ace," Marco said. "I'll show you."

Ace secured his grip again, making sure he was safe upon Marco's back. "I'm ready, Marco."

The action coming to him naturally, Marco pulled upward. They shot back into the sky while the wind rushed around their faces. Ace laughed joyously, breathing in the fresh air. Warmth spread through Marco's chest at knowing how happy he made

Marco just barely heard the question that was yelled over the sound of rushing winds. "This is it. Isn't it? The feeling of true freedom?"

But he decided not to respond. Instead, he spun over a few times, Ace yelping all the while, though still enjoying it. "Show-off," he muttered once they were right-side up again.

Speaking now would only ruin the moment, so Marco continued flying in silence, allowing Ace to relish in this feeling. With a spread of his illuminated wings, he swooped under and above the clouds, letting the wind rush by. Ace breathed in the scents carried on the wind: the scent of the seawater and the scent of fresh air (indescribable, but comforting nonetheless).

Just when Ace thought that this feeling, this moment would last forever, Marco started to speak.

"We're here, Ace. Let's get married."

* * *

**Ace**

They wed in the field full of flowers with its blues and reds, and fresh sea air almost as abundant as their flight. The night was breathtaking: an impossible amount of stars shining brightly overhead adding a glow to the field and reflecting off of the surprisingly calm ocean water. Ace wondered if fireflies would appear if it was summer. It would be fitting, and it would make things more perfect than they already were. He stared around in awe and wonder, touched that Marco brought him to such a place. Suddenly, Marco squeezed his hand, bringing his attention back. A quick glance at their rings, Marco's shining a light blue akin to his own fire, reminded him of what was about to happen, filling him with joy.

Their wedding (if they could call it that) was brief. There were no witnesses, and they requested that most of the boring formal stuff be skipped, so they went straight to simple statements of "I love you". And when asked that final question, which they barely heard, too enraptured in the other before them, they whispered in unison, "I do."

When those last five words were pronounced, it was like someone opened up floodgates. No longer able to contain his passion, Marco took Ace, who responded eagerly, into a loving kiss. The man who oversaw their wedding left them like that, allowing them to have their privacy, not that there was any immediate need to. Their actions remained surprisingly pure, much like their love for each other. There would be time for  _that_  later. Right now, they didn't need anything more.

It might have been getting later and later, but to Ace and Marco, that moment was never ending. If either of them had the ability to freeze time, surely this would be the moment that they would immortalize. It was truly wonderful. They only needed each other in that moment, stars shining down on their embraced forms and the wind ruffling the colored flowers around them.

* * *

**Marco**

Afterward, Marco brought Ace to the Wanderer's Pillow, eager to physically confirm their love (though not as eager as he was for the actual wedding). They laughed the whole way since Marco insisted on sweeping Ace into his arms and carrying him off bridal style. Ace pecked his nose in an attempt to distract him, but Marco countered by spinning him. He finally set him down when they arrived at the front of the inn, choosing to take his hand instead. He pushed the door open with his free hand.

His gaze met the shocked eyes of Madame Myra, who stood straight from her slumped position behind the counter. "What are you doing here?" she hissed, sounding almost annoyed that he returned. It was understandable. Marco was so dead set on leaving the first time that it was strange he would be back. Her expression softened though once she saw Ace and how his hand was cradled gently in Marco's.

"Ace," he said. Marco wasn't quite sure why he was introducing them, but something about it just felt right. "This is Madame Myra, yoi. She helped me out when I was looking for you. She knows Pops from a long time ago."

"The great Marco the Phoenix needed help?" Ace reached out to shake her hand anyways. Her handshake was firm, though her grip wasn't too tight.

"O-oi," Marco blushed from Ace's earlier remark. He continued. "Madame Myra, this is Ace. He's…" he trailed off, eyes softening as he stared into Ace's own. It was a look of passion. One of true love. "He's my answer."

Madame Myra chuckled, eyes shining. "I figured as much." She reached behind the counter clutching the familiar key. "Room 2, then."

"Thank you."

"Just try not to be so loud, sonny!"

* * *

**Ace**

Ace wasn't sure what he was expecting Marco to do once they were married. Well, of course he had been expecting the sex, but despite the change in their relationship, he had been expecting it to be the same as before: a rough, sweaty, and hot round of fucking. He expected them to be groping each other and dragging their hands across each other's bodies while they stumbled upstairs to the privacy of their rented room.

How wrong he was.

He wasn't expecting Marco to hoist him into his arms and carry him up the stairs (bridal style, embarrassingly enough). He wasn't expecting Marco to lay him on the bed gently as he climbed atop and softly kissed him. Marco didn't try to deepen the kiss with his tongue, though Ace would've allowed him to. He didn't mind. Ace knew that their love for each other wasn't any less from the way that they kissed. If anything, this was just a show of how much it had progressed. If they had been in the kind of affair they were having before, there's no way they would have kissed this tenderly. But now, every touch was full of passion, full of  _pure love_  no matter how rough or gentle Marco was with him.

Marco sat up so they could take off their clothes. Ace was thankful in that moment that he wasn't wearing a shirt, though his accessories proved a hassle remove. Their rings remained on. He felt like he couldn't move fast enough, but at the same time, he felt that moving too hastily would ruin everything. He wanted to savor this moment.

Finally, _finally,_  all their clothes were removed. They were bare to each other with nothing between them. Ace almost froze up as he admired Marco's toned body, and judging by the way the man was staring, Marco was doing the same to him. Ace was panting and flushed red, but he didn't say anything, eagerly awaiting any action the man would take. Thankfully, Marco wasn't going to keep him waiting any longer. He captured Ace's lips once more, Ace responding just as passionately.

Ace opened his mouth to protest when Marco broke away, but he stopped once he felt the man's lips latch onto his neck, delivering feather-light pecks to it. Marco was a biter during sex. He liked marking Ace up. That's for sure, but right now, he was practically worshiping Ace's body. Just when Ace thought he would ask about this, he gasped. Marco had taken one of his nipples in his mouth and was sucking gently. It felt so good, much better than any other time they had done it, but he wasn't quite sure why. Was Marco's love for him really  _this_  overwhelming? He had no more time to wonder on this though. He wanted to lie back and enjoy the pleasure Marco was delivering to him, despite the slow speed and gentle touch.

But now, Ace wanted- no-  _needed_  Marco. He needed to feel his love. He whispered his lover's name,

Marco had to leave his position once more to retrieve the lubricant from his bag. Thankfully, he left it right next to the bed. It took him a few tries to find the right pocket (he had forgot which one it was in since Ace was the only thing on his mind). When he turned back, he could've sworn that Ace looked even more beautiful. He was reaching out towards him in a silent plea for him to continue.

Marco chose to respond with action instead of words. He uncapped the bottle and poured the substance over his fingers. Ace spread his legs wide for him, exposing his entrance and allowing for better access. Marco pressed one finger in slowly, not wanting to put Ace through too much pain. He moved it in and out until there was enough room for another, and once he had more digits in, he parted his fingers to try and make as much room as possible. He wanted Ace to only feel pleasure. Suddenly, Ace mewled _._  Marco almost yanked his fingers out in panic, but once he saw how Ace's eyes were glazed over with lust, he knew that what he did must have felt good. He moved his fingers over the same spot, and this time Ace's moan was louder. It was time that Marco moved on.

He coated his length and positioned it at Ace's entrance. He didn't push in yet though. He looked into Ace's eyes for approval. He was biting his bottom lip nervously. Ace wasn't afraid of the pain, but they had never done this before. They had never made love. Marco had never been this gentle with him, so Ace wasn't sure how it would feel. Would it still be as satisfying as before? Would it feel even better? All he could do was trust Marco. He nodded, allowing him to start.

As if reading his mind, Marco took Ace's hand to comfort him, intertwining their fingers. Ace could feel Marco's ring pressing against his digits, reminding him of their spiritual unity only moments before. It was time that they become absolutely united, body and soul. Marco pushed in slowly, leaning down to place a kiss on Ace's forehead.

And then, they were finally connected completely. Marco was all the way inside Ace, waiting for him to adjust. Ace didn't necessarily need it, but Marco wanted to do this properly. Ace panted as he could feel all of Marco. It was unbelievably pleasurable. How good would it feel when he actually started moving inside him?

He didn't ask Marco to move verbally. Instead, he wrapped his legs around, driving him ever deeper. A low groan left the blond's mouth. Ace felt a bit of pride swelling in his chest at this, but he soon forgot about it when Marco started thrusting, deep and slow. He took Ace's other hand, wanting to feel his ring as well.

Ace was so overwhelmed. He was numb to every other sensation besides pleasure, besides the love Marco was giving him. This was completely unlike when Marco would pound him senseless into the mattress. This slow pacing was driving him crazy, but at the same time, it was the best thing he had ever felt. He couldn't think of anything else besides Marco right now. He could feel their rings pressing into each other's as their grips tightened on each other. He thought that it might indent on his skin, but he didn't care. This pain was good pain, a reminder that he and Marco would be together forever. He wanted Marco to know this as well. He wanted to pleasure Marco too, but just as he was about to try and thrust back, he felt Marco's length brush over his prostate, causing him to cry out. Marco continued to hit that spot, bringing Ace impossible amounts of pleasure. The sounds coming out of Ace's mouth grew louder and louder, but he could do nothing to stop himself. He didn't want to let go of Marco's hands.

Both of them were so close. Even though they moved slow and sensually the entire time, they definitely weren't going to last much longer, especially since Ace kept tightening around Marco every time he thrusted into him. It was just too much for him to handle anymore. He screamed out Marco's name, releasing between their stomachs. It only took Marco a few more strokes before he too climaxed, groaning Ace's name.

It took them awhile to come down from their highs, breaths still quick and erratic. They remained connected until Marco became aware enough to pull out, collapsing on the bed and pulling Ace's head to his chest. "Ace, I love you so much," he whispered.

Ace, who finally moved after his orgasm, wrapped his arms around Marco to snuggle closer to him. "I love you, Marco."

They were about to fall asleep entangled in each other's arms when Ace spoke again. "You've never been that gentle with me before."

Marco chuckled. Ace was sure he was wearing a smirk. "You don't like it, yoi?"

"N-no! I did! But why?"

"You just looked so beautiful, Ace. I didn't want to ruin you too much. Make no mistake, yoi. You're still mine, even if I didn't leave a mark."

"You're so embarrassing!"

"Then again, I don't need to leave a mark. Now do I?" He placed a kiss on Ace's temple and another one on his hand. "We have rings."

"We sure do, Marco"

* * *

"This was the last place you wanted to bring me. Huh?" Ace smiled somberly as he stared up at the grand grave that stood before him. Two knives were crossed atop it, a yellow neckerchief tied to the end of one. He already set the spices down in front of it. This was where his brother lay dead. This was where the crew buried Thatch.

"We couldn't just leave him, yoi. We buried him after you left," Marco explained from his position about a yard away. "Sorry," he added. He decided to stand back in order to give Ace some privacy, though he was completely prepared to wait elsewhere if the Ace needed more space.

"That's fine," Ace hummed, focused on the grave. Though he felt guilty for missing the funeral (whatever it would have been like for a pirate crew of their size), he understood why they had to put Thatch to rest without him. It was not like they could sail around with his body still on the ship. It would be painful, awkward, and just plain disrespectful to the man's spirit.

"You picked a good island," he commented. The site was truly perfect. It was much like the field they got married in. Ace didn't know how so many different flowers could grow in one place, their fragrant scent carrying in the wind. The place was uninhabited, so it would remain forever peaceful.

"It was Pops's idea," said Marco, not wanting to take credit. "On this island, the flowers always grow no matter what season or weather, yoi."

As if on cue, a light breeze blew through, swirling a few flower petals through the air. Ace reached out to touch them, to catch them in his palm, but they floated away. "He would have loved this place."

It took Marco awhile to respond, but eventually he agreed, saying, "I think so too." He turned away quietly. "I'll give you some more privacy." As he began to walk away, his steps were interrupted by a hand slipping into his own.

"Stay," Ace demanded, and who was Marco to refuse his wishes? He allowed Ace to lead him back, but he remained silent as Ace started speaking.

"Hey, Thatch," Ace whispered. "I guess the first thing I should say is that I miss you." He paused, musing over what the man would say if he was still here. "It's weird not being able to actually talk to you anymore. There's still so much we need to do with each other! There's still so much I need to talk with you about! But you're not here, so I'll just say it now even though you can't hear me.

"Marco and I are married now." Marco, genuinely surprised that Ace would start off with that point, glanced over. Ace didn't even notice, focused on Thatch. He paid Marco hardly any mind, though he acknowledged the comforting presence beside him by squeezing his hand. "I know you were worried about when I told you that I confessed. Honestly? I thought everything was over too, but the stubborn blue turkey actually loves me back!"

As much as Marco wanted to interject upon hearing the stupid nickname, he didn't have the heart to ruin this moment. Besides, he loved the fireball too much.

"I guess he didn't know that he would miss me until I was gone. I…" Suddenly, Ace's voice dropped as if he lost confidence. "I went after  _him._  I wanted to get revenge for your death, but I guess that I wanted it so badly that I didn't see how dangerous it was. I didn't see how concerned everyone was. You probably don't want me to die for that. Do you?" He laughed to himself, imagining Thatch smacking him on the head or something of that nature. "Luckily, I had Marco to pull me back.

"I promise we'll get him." Ace was now grinning, full of determination. "All of us together this time. After all, we can't just keep sailing and let that bastard have his way. Right?

"Goodbye, brother. I love you." And without anything further, Ace turned and started walking away, dragging Marco along with him. They departed in silence. It was time to head home.

When they were up in the clouds, flying away, it was Ace who broke the quiet between them. "Do you believe in reincarnation, Marco?"

Ace knew why he was asking this. He smiled, though Ace couldn't see it. "I'm a phoenix, Ace. I should."

"W-well-"

"Don't worry," Marco reassured. "We'll see Thatch again."

"So you do?"

"All I know is that I would find you again if we died, so yes. I do."

Ace blushed. "Cheesy."

For a second it was as if they could hear a laugh carried on the wind along with the fragrance of flowers.

* * *

When the Moby Dick was in their sights, Ace grinned impossibly widely, glad to be returning to the ship and crew they called home. It felt a little weird though. It was as if there was something swelling inside his chest: something warm and comforting. He ultimately decided that this was a good feeling, one that he hoped would last. Still, he was nervous about returning. Well, if he didn't feel at least a bit anxious towards reuniting with his family, could he really call them family after all? He  _cared_  what they thought, and he hoped they weren't angry at him.

Both Marco and Ace were eager to get back to the ship, and luckily, the wind was on their side. Marco spread his wings, letting the wind carry them towards their destination. Ace was still awestruck at the feeling of gliding through the air, but he didn't care at all. It was a wonderful feeling. Marco flew closer and closer, until finally, they were close enough to see the details of their beloved home: the flags fluttering freely in the sea breeze, Haruta waving at them in a wide arc, Pops grinning at them as he raised his sake. This was their feeling of welcome, their feeling of belonging.

Their feeling of home.

* * *

Pops was waiting for them, sitting in his usual chair. He grinned, setting down his sake. "Welcome back, my sons."

"It's great to be home, yoi," Marco smiled back.

Ace on the other hand, didn't know what to say. What would Pops say to him? Would he be punished for going against orders? He knew they were concerned about him, but how they would act on this he could not say. He knew he would be fine with Marco beside him, but he still felt shame, causing him to look at the floorboards of the ship. All he could do was wait anxiously for his father's judgement.

"Son," Pops started. Ace breathed in sharply, hoping the rest of the crew couldn't hear his rapidly pounding heart. "What you did was very reckless." The disappointment in his voice was clear. Ace felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

But he had to face the music sometime. Right? This was his fault and he was the one who had to take responsibility. "I'm ready to accept any punishment," he said, bowing low. It was the first thing he said since he got on the ship. Suddenly, he felt Pops stand, but Ace did not lift his gaze.

All of his anxiety and shame melted away when Pops wrapped his arms around him. "You're here with us now. That's all that matters."

Ace wasn't one for tears, but he sure felt like crying right now. Even after he went against orders, even when he so arrogantly thought he was right, he was still accepted here. This truly was his home, and Marco was with him. He pulled away, grinning at his father.

"Now," Pops continued, "I need to talk with Marco. Why don't you go catch up with your brothers and sisters?"

Ace nodded eagerly. "Alright, Pops!" He smiled at Marco before disappearing into the crowd, cheers rising up as he went.

* * *

**Marco**

Marco turned to his father, bringing the volume of his voice down. It would waste time to move to the privacy of his room, but there was no need for anyone else to hear them. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"You found your answer. Didn't you?" Whitebeard asked knowingly.

Marco blushed, glance flickering over in Ace's direction. Thankfully, no one saw. Of course Pops already knew. He was willing to bet that he knew far before Marco himself did.

"Gurarara!" he laughed. "I had a feeling."

Marco tried to change the subject. "Madame Myra sends her regards." He would have preferred if Pops didn't discuss the nature of his and Ace's relationship in front of the others.

"So she's still alive?"

 _'That's rude, Pops,'_ Marco resisted the urge to interject.

"It's nice to see she's doing well," Whitebeard commented.

It seemed like that would be the end of that particular thread of conversation, but Marco had to satisfy his curiosity. "Did you..." he trailed off, wondering if he what he was going to ask would be too intrusive. He remembered that Pops wouldn't mind considering how long they've known each other. "Did you know how she felt?"

"Of course I did," he replied. "But the sea, and family of course is my true love, son."

Marco nodded. He knew this very well.

"She was a great friend, so understanding. That's why she's content with staying," Pops explained. The implications of this came as a shock to Marco.

"She can't leave?"

"Myra has never found her answer, son. Despite what she felt-"

"It's her husband and son. Isn't it?"

"Observant as ever, Marco."

"Love works in strange ways."

"You know that more than anybody."

* * *

**Ace**

When Ace made his way through the crowd, he was greeted by Izo. _'Shit,'_  he cursed mentally. Ace clearly remembered what he said to him before he left. No doubt he was still mad. Ace didn't blame him. "Oh, hi, Izo," he greeted awkwardly. He might as well apologize now. "I'm sorry for, you know..." He prepared himself for a lecture, a tongue lashing, but it never came.

"I'm not mad, Ace," Izo smiled, his perfect red lips pressing together. "Welcome home."

Ace released a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. He doubted that things were completely okay between them, but they would work things out. They were brothers after all.

"Welcome back, Acey!" Haruta cheered, jumping onto his back. Thatch was the one who gave him that nickname, so he grinned.

"Yo, Haru!" he laughed.

"So anyways, Ace," Izo continued, planning to continue their conversation despite the presence of their other sibling. A lot of the other crew members had gathered too, eager to talk to the stubborn commander who had come back safe and sound. "I'm sure you had an...  _interesting_ journey."

Confused, Ace tipped his head. Why was Izo emphasizing his words like that? Well, he had a point. "I guess so," he shrugged, making sure that Haruta was still balanced on his back. "I got to visit Alabasta. It was really cool, and the food was delicious! Oh! I got you a gift! It's in my bag though, so I'll get it later."

And then Izo sighed, making Ace even more confused. "I wasn't referring to the places you visited, though I'm curious to see what you bought for me. I have never visited Alabasta. You must tell me more later."

Ace snickered. Izo would freak when he found out that he met the  _princess_  of all people. He still wasn't quite sure what Izo wanted to hear though. He should stop being too vague if he wanted to know!

"Ace, why are you wearing a ring?" asked Haruta suddenly.

Well, now that Ace thought about it, the thing Izo was thinking about probably had something to do with him and Marco.

"What?!" Izo shrieked, attracting the attention of even more of their family members. He seized Ace's left wrist and brought it up to his face, staring at his ring incredulously. It obviously didn't take him much thought to figure out what happened between him and Marco. He began sputtering incoherent nonsense, lost for words.

The situation was all a bit ridiculous, so Ace couldn't help but laugh sheepishly. "Yeah! About that-"

Izo cut him off. "No. No. Stop."

Ace frowned. He had no reason to be so upset about it. In fact, Izo was usually rather supportive of their relationship. In the end, it didn't matter what he thought. Ace already decided that he would stay with Marco no matter what, and he had no problem voicing this thought.

But before he could say anything, Izo began dragging him off. Poor Haruta ended up as a heap on the deck, shouting, "Hey!"

Ace could spend time wondering where Izo was bringing him, but there was no need. He already had an idea.

It would have been nice to keep it a secret just a little bit longer, but such a thing was impossible with their large family.

Marco was still talking to Pops when they walked up. He stopped his words to turn to them. "I thought you were greeting everyone, yoi."

"Well, I was, but-"

Izo interrupted him again. "Pops. Look at this." He held Ace's arm up, pointing towards the ring that shined like a bright fire on his finger.

Whitebeard leaned down to examine it, hand on his chin. Ace never really thought how he would react, so he was nervous. It didn't help that some of the others followed them and were gathering around. Marco looked as if he was nervous too. He didn't want anyone to make a big deal out of their marriage, but thanks to Izo, that wouldn't happen. They would have told everyone eventually, but to keep their love just between the two of them for even a moment would have been perfect. Still, they knew things would be alright. Pops always supported them no matter what.

Finally, Whitebeard sat back up, looking back down at his sons. He grinned widely. "Is that so? Gurarara!" he laughed out. "Congratulations, my sons!"

His laugh washed over them, filling them with warmth. "Thank you, Pops," Marco smiled. He pried Ace's arm out of Izo's grip gently, intertwining his fingers with Ace's.

"But, Pops-"

Whitebeard stopped him with a wave of his hand. "Izo, I don't see why you aren't happy for your brothers."

"I am!" he insisted.

This time it was Ace who interjected. "Then why are you acting so angry about it?"

"You don't get it. Do you?" Izo hissed. He jabbed a finger towards Ace's chest. "How dare you. How  _dare_  you two get  _married_ without any of us there!"

Now  _that_ was something completely against their expectations, especially the rest of the crew, who exhibited mixed responses. There was a lot of surprised yelling though. Haruta giggled on the other hand.

Marco raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" Izo continued. "I already planned everything out-"

"You what?!"

"Oh hush, dear. Didn't either of you think that we would want to be there?"

"He has a point."

"Pops!"

"Why don't we compromise then?" Pops grinned. "We can have another wedding."

"Wait. What?"

The shout of agreement that rose up drowned out Marco and Ace's protest.

* * *

Ace tugged at the bow tie around his neck. It was tied much too tight in his opinion. Unfortunately, Izo stopped his fiddling by slapping his hand away, much to Ace's own displeasure.

When Izo told them that he planned their wedding, he wasn't kidding. Their suits (which Izo designed in his spare time) were already made. Ace's fit perfectly (leaving him to wonder when Izo obtained his  _exact_  measurements), but he wasn't sure about Marco yet. They were dragged away from each other as soon as it was decided that there was going to be another wedding. The crew was surprisingly together on this whole issue, coordinating to set everything up.

"Don't look at me like that," Izo huffed, readjusting the accessory. Apparently, Ace subconsciously began to pout. "The sooner you get dressed, the sooner you'll get to see Marco."

"We never asked you guys to do this in the first place though!" Ace complained. The shirt was beginning to itch. He reached to fiddle with it as well, but Izo caught him.

"Now, now, dear," he sighed. "I know you don't like shirts, but you look so nice! Besides, I'm sure Marco will like it."

That was pretty convincing, Ace had to admit. He stopped his squirming, allowing Izo to perfect his appearance.

Izo finally pulled away, admiring his work. "There." He pushed Ace in front of the mirror. "You look wonderful if I do say so myself."

"Yeah, yeah," Ace grumbled, but Izo was right. He did look rather nice. The suit looked simple with it black jacket and bow tie, but Izo's work was always spectacular.

He couldn't wait to see Marco, and speaking of him...

"Shouldn't you be helping Marco too?" Ace asked.

Izo rolled his eyes. "Marco can handle himself."

"Oi!"

"Oh hush, you. It's time for you to get married!"

"Again," Ace added under his breath.

* * *

**Marco**

"Don't be so nervous, son," Whitebeard commented, noticing Marco readjusting his white tie again. He patted his son's shoulder in comfort. They were standing at the front of Pops' seat. It was the center of deck- the perfect place to set everything up.

"You're telling me," Marco mumbled. It wasn't like him to be so nervous, but he felt that this moment was no longer his and Ace's. He was rather glad that they had a private wedding beforehand. No doubt their family would be rowdy as they usually were. Most of them were already gathered around. They were only waiting for one thing: Izo to walk Ace up the aisle.

Haruta laughed from Marco's side, slinging an arm around his shoulder. "He's right! Stop being so serious right now! This is Ace, so be happy about it!"

Marco couldn't help but smile back. Haruta's cheerful antics were contagious. It reminded him a bit of Thatch, who probably would have been the one standing at Marco's side were things different. There was no use wallowing in "ifs" though, and he wouldn't deem Haruta any less worthy of the position. As strange as it was to be standing up here, he was ready to accept his fate. "Fine, yoi," he said, happiness in his voice.

"That wasn't so hard. Now was it?"

Before Marco could make any complaints about this statement, he was interrupted by the musicians starting what he supposed was a wedding march. It was about to start.

Everyone scrambled around to clear a path, Pops straightened up into a proper position, and Marco stood more confidently. He didn't want to make a fool of himself, and he wanted to appear as best as he could for Ace.

And when Marco saw Ace, the world fell silent around him.

It was a shame that he couldn't hear the beautiful music, but he was only focused on Ace. Marco loved that Ace usually walked around half-naked, but he rather liked seeing him in a suit. The light-blush upon Ace's freckled cheeks only added to the beauty.

It was as if the moment couldn't move fast enough, but suddenly, they were standing in front of each other, looking into each other's eyes passionately.

Whitebeard began to speak, his voice booming across deck. "My sons and my daughters, we are here to celebrate the unity of your two brothers, Marco and Ace!"

A cheer rose up, a few wolf-whistles mixed in. Ace laughed at his sibling antics. Marco simply smiled.

"Now, would you like to speak about each other?"

Marco could've sworn he heard Izo muttering something like 'that's not what you're supposed to say' from his position next to Ace, but he never imagined this wedding would be something orthodox in the first place. Finally, Ace spoke up.

"Marco," he started, face flushing as the attention turned to him. Marco, noticing his pause, took his hands, encouraging him to continue. "I don't know how I fell in love with you, but I think it started when you accepted me. Told me I belonged," Ace confessed. "I think there's always been something between us. During that first night together, I didn't even consider it to be love. But you've always been so kind to me, so caring. You're handsome too," he added, blush from earlier returning.

"I love you, Marco. Now and forever." He breathed out when he finished, and his family applauded him.

"Now it's my turn," Marco began, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Ace's hand.

"I admit that I'm stubborn, yoi," Marco said, "so I never thought that love was an option for me. I always thought that our relationship was to remain purely physical. You're rather sexy after all," he chuckled as Ace sputtered in surprise.

"I only recently realized that I loved you, so I'm sorry for making you worry so much," he apologized, voice going quiet. He spoke up once more, deciding that his declaration of love be proud. "You're always so cheerful and optimistic. You're everything I'm not, Ace." Marco didn't have to do this at their private wedding, so he felt his heart becoming light. He was filled with a warmth.

"You're my other half," he declared.

Nothing was truer to him in that moment. Ace made him feel absolutely amazing, especially He wanted to kiss his lover, but he unfortunately had to wait.

"Well said, my sons!" Whitebeard grinned. The crew applauded and yelled in encouragement again. "Now..." He paused. "What do I do again?"

With a sigh, Izo gestured to their father to lean down and whispered in his ear.

"Right!" Whitebeard exclaimed. "Well, seeing as how you have your rings already, we'll skip that."

Marco and Ace smiled at each other lovingly, fingers running over the other's ring.

"So, and since we can't very well call this lawful-" everyone stopped to laugh at their father's joke. "Marco, will you take Ace's hand in marriage?"

"It's 'do you'," Izo grumbled quietly.

"I do," Marco breathed, ignoring his brother's complaint.

"And how about you, Ace?"

"Of course I do!" Ace proclaimed, eyes shining.

"You may now-"

"Kiss!" Haruta shouted.

The rest of the family joined in (with the exception of Izo). "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" they chanted.

Marco and Ace laughed together one final time before sealing everything wonderfully with a passionate kiss. It was amazing, and they hardly heard their siblings spurring them on. They broke apart, foreheads touching.

"I love you," they whispered together as everyone continued to celebrate around them.

Suddenly, Pops cleared his throat, catching the family's attention. "Tonight, my children, we party! We celebrate this wondrous union!"

"Aye!"

His expression turned serious, causing his children to quiet. "The road ahead will be dangerous, but I have faith in you. We will not lose another!"

"Aye!"

"Now, bring out the sake!"

Alcohol flowed freely that night and the feast was delicious, but all that mattered to Ace and Marco in that moment was that they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I'd love to know what you think. Make sure to check out the other opbigbang works!


End file.
